


Summer Boys

by bryoneybrynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge fic, M/M, Smut, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/pseuds/bryoneybrynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has come to visit his best friend, Lily Potter, at her family's summer home. When he goes in search of a drink of water in the middle of the night, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 ass_carnival - weekly contest with points given for number of prompts included in a fic/chapter. As such, this is unbetaed, a bit messy/inconsistent, and contains some rampant Americanisms. But it sure was fun to write. Alas, I did not win the ass_carnival, but I lost to snarkyscorp, so hey, no shame in that! :)
> 
> Warnings: Mild violence, swearing, explicit sex, recreational drug use, bad writing. ;)
> 
> Beta: NONE! PLEASE SOMEONE BETA THIS FOR ME!!!
> 
> Disclaimer:: This is a work of fanfiction. Harry Potter et al belong to JK Rowling, her publishers and associated movie studios. No profit was made from this work. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of 18.
> 
> Prompts for chapter one: beach, breeze, freckles, letters, fireworks, buffy quote, bonus argument prompt, Voodoo Child (the lines: “Your kisses are cold” and “Play me like a puppet”); the entire fic was inspired by the part of “School’s Out for Summer” that goes “Well, we got no class/and we got no principles/ and we got no innocence” (obviously using the non-school related meanings of the words).

Summer Boys

Chapter One

Scorpius woke slowly, confused for a moment about where he was and who was snoring so loudly. Ah yes, he was at the Potter’s summer place. With Lily. Who snored like a congested pig, apparently. He rolled over, squinting in the darkness to see her. She was stretched out on her back in the twin bed next to his, her fiery red hair fanned out across the pillow, her full pink mouth hanging softly open. He shook his head. How such a horrifying sound could come out of someone that beautiful was beyond him. All he knew was that Lily was damn lucky she was hot.

He tried to get back to sleep but couldn’t. Lily really was making the most appalling noises.

“Lils,” he whispered across the room. “You’re snoring!”

There was no response.

“Hey Lily,” he said, a little louder this time.

Not even the twitch of a finger.

“Potter!” 

Nothing.

He sighed heavily. Maybe he’d go downstairs, get himself a drink of water. Hopefully, she’d have shut up by the time he got back. 

He hadn’t even made it halfway down the stairs when he heard voices. Someone was in the kitchen, arguing from the sounds of it. He froze, straining to hear. It sounded like Albus and his boyfriend, Peter. He knew he should go back upstairs. Whatever they were arguing about it was probably private and he was quite sure neither one of them would appreciate his eavesdropping. But even as Scorpius had the thought, his feet were moving stealthily forward. He couldn’t help it. He was a Slytherin. It was in his nature. 

He and Albus weren’t friends. Despite being in the same year and having shared many classes, they barely knew each other. They had spoken a handful of times, idle chit-chat as they waited outside a classroom or found themselves searching along the same shelf in the library. No, it was Lily Potter that he had befriended. They were together in Slytherin, though she was two years below him. She had sought him out at the start of last year, frantic for help on her OWLS, and asked him to tutor her in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He had agreed and a few months later, they had been close friends. Lily was lively and audacious, with a sharp mind and a biting sense of humour. Whenever he was around her, he couldn’t help being sucked in by her energy and charm. She was a force of nature, his Lily, and he adored her.

Unfortunately, she was also female and Scorpius was unrepentantly gay. Lily knew this of course, everyone knew this. The son of Voldemort’s youngest Death Eater and the sole heir to one of the largest fortunes in Britain, Scorpius was a popular topic of conversation in the halls of Hogwarts. So he and Lily were friends, maybe even best friends, but _just_ friends. And even though he had finished at Hogwarts a month ago and she still had two years left, they were determined to keep their friendship going strong.

Which was how he came to be invited to spend a few weeks with Lily at her family’s summer house, along with her parents, James and his fiancée, Clara, and Albus and his boyfriend, Peter. As to how he came to be standing outside the kitchen door, peeking through a crack at Albus and Peter, well, he only had his natural curiosity and his disregard for the personal boundaries of others to explain that.

He knew all about Albus, of course. He knew all about all the Potter children – who didn’t? They were _the_ favourite topic of the Hogwarts rumour mill, ensuring they had next to no privacy. Scorpius knew many things – too many, really – about Albus Potter, from his favourite dessert to his frustrations on the Quidditch pitch to his latest romantic entanglement. He didn’t seek the knowledge out; he didn’t have to. Someone was always talking about the Potters. But while he knew all _about_ Albus, he didn’t really _know_ Albus and sometimes, like when Albus was coming off the pitch all worked up and sweaty, he thought he might like to. 

Albus was certainly worked up right now. His mouth was twisted in a harsh scowl and he was waving a dark piece of material he had clenched in his fist. “You’re seriously going to try to talk your way out of this?”

“I’m not trying to do anything, Al,” Peter replied in a slightly exasperated tone. “You caught me in an embarrassing moment, true, but that’s all it was. The rest of this is shit. You’re being crazy.”

The look on Al’s face said he wasn’t buying it and Scorpius wasn’t either. He had no idea what they were talking about but he was good at reading nonverbal cues and Peter was definitely lying. 

Albus flung the piece of fabric on the floor and Scorpius could see what it was now – a pair of boxer shorts. “God, you’re all fucking the same. All waiting for me to put on a pair of glasses and paint a fucking scar on my forehead before I suck you off.”

“Al, that’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not ridiculous. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve been through this? A lot. Too many. Too many for me to have been taken in by you. Fuck, I usually see the Harry Potter groupies a mile away. You though, you’re good. I’ll give you that. Subtle.”

“Albus –”

“No, look, just get out of here. Right now. “

Peter gaped stupidly. “It’s the middle of the night!”

“I don’t care!”

“But where will I go?”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you started tossing off to my dad’s pants.”

“Come on –”

“I mean it, Pete.” Albus’s voice was hard. Scorpius could almost feel its sharp edges. “Get the fuck out. _Now_.”

Scorpius knew that Albus was like Harry Potter in more than just looks. Albus had that same wild power to him. Scorpius had heard Lily talk about it many times, envious and slightly awed, but had never seen it firsthand. Now though, now the air was thick with it, like a mounting storm, raising the hairs on Scorpius’s arms. The lights in the kitchen start to flicker.

There was a whooshing sound and he heard Peter mumble something, followed by a flash of green. He was gone, presumably having wisely Flooed to somewhere safer than the Potter’s kitchen at the moment.

There was nothing but silence for a long minute. The lights settled and that heavy feeling in the air slowly dissipated. Scorpius still stood at the crack in the door, unmoving, even though he knew he needed to get going. It wouldn’t do for Albus to see him standing –

“You can come out now, Scorpius.”

Fuck.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been caught eavesdropping – what Slytherin hadn’t been caught once or twice – but it was the first time in a long time and Albus Potter had a reputation for being a bit scary when upset. But really, there was nothing for it now. He was staying at Albus’s house for the next three weeks; he had to go in and face the music. He pushed the door all the way open and stepped into the kitchen. 

Albus stood there in nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms, his face like thunder.

“Hey Albus,” Scorpius said, trying for a casual tone and almost succeeding. “Sorry. I came down for a glass of water but, you know, you two fighting...”

“And so you stuck around to watch the entertainment?”

Scorpius reached for his Slytherin cool and shrugged. “I couldn’t help myself. It’s kind of like when Anna Jones fell off her broomstick last year. Remember, she was unconscious on the pitch with two broken legs and a smashed wrist? It was horrible, yes, but somehow, no one could look away.”

Albus pinned him a minute with a severe look that was as hot as it was frightening, and Scorpius readied himself for a hexing. But it never came. Instead, something about Albus shifted; his shoulders sagged and his face softened from glowering anger to a small, bitter grimace. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. It’s not like I could sink any lower tonight, anyway.”

Relieved that there was no hexing on the horizon, Scorpius chanced a small grin. “Did you really catch him...”

“Wanking over my dad’s pants? Yeah, I did.” Albus laughed sourly. “Bastard tried to pretend he thought they were mine.” He pushed a hand through his hair in a familiar gesture of agitation that all three of the Potter children seemed to have inherited from their father. “It’s just, fuck, I know my dad’s a celebrity. I get it, I do but Merlin, am I sick to fucking death of the weirdos using me to get to him. Just once, I’d like to meet a guy who was more interested in me than my last name, you know? Although I almost prefer the ones who see me as a means to an end, a way to get to my dad. I’m just a tool to them but at least I’m still me. It’s the ones that try to make me into a wholesale substitute, try to erase me entirely as a separate human being and just see a younger version of my father standing in front of them. I hate those ones most of all.”

Scorpius just looked at him, dumbly silent. He didn’t know what to say – really, what did you say to that?

Al gave a broken sigh, a funny hitch of breath. “Fuck, I need a drink.” He walked over to the cupboards and began rummaging about. “So what are you doing up anyway?”

“Your sister’s snoring,” Scorpius said, grateful for the change of topic.

Albus snorted, his head still in the cupboard. A moment later, he emerged, a bottle of Firewhisky in his hand. “You won’t be going back to sleep any time soon, trust me.” Albus waggled the bottle of alcohol at him. “Come with me?”

“Where?” Scorpius asked, startled at the invitation.

“Down to the beach. I’m going to get completely trashed and rage at the powers that be about my shitty luck in love. Should be quite amusing to watch, since you seem to like that sort of thing.”

Scorpius smiled wryly at the not-so-subtle dig but nodded anyway. 

“Excellent.” Albus cracked open the bottle and took a long swig before passing it to Scorpius. Scorpius did the same and they left the house.

They wandered down towards the beach, neither one speaking. It wasn’t a long walk but it was long enough that the silence grew slightly uncomfortable. Albus was still scowling and muttering expletives under his breath. Scorpius began to wonder why he had accepted the invitation. Albus might be hot but he looked to be shit company and he was off-limits anyway, being Lily’s brother and all. And really, if Albus was going to get drunk and angry and start making fast and loose with that crazy magic, Scorpius should probably be trying to get as far as way as possible.

But then they had reached the sand and Albus flopped down gracelessly. When Scorpius hesitated, Albus reached up, grabbed his wrist, and hauled him down beside him. Albus snagged the Firewhisky from Scorpius and took a long drink from the bottle, a really long drink. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he passed the bottle back to Scorpius.

“So, Scorpius,” he said, those eyes fixing on Scorpius’s again. “Does shit like this ever happen to you?”

Scorpius drank, the alcohol burning its way down his throat. “Shit like what?” he asked with a cough. “My boyfriends wanking to my dad’s pants?”

“Yeah, so to speak. You’re dad’s pretty famous. He has that whole dark past thing that makes him just the right amount of dangerous and fuck knows he’s good looking enough. He must have his fair share of “admirers.” You ever get people using you to get to him?”

Scorpius shook his head slowly. “No, I can’t say that’s ever happened to me. But then again, I don’t really date, so no one would really be around long enough to get anywhere close to him.”

“You don’t date?” Albus asked, clearly surprised.

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

Scorpius took another drink, his mouth twisting at the taste. “I don’t know. Never met anyone who made it seem worth the trouble. Much easier to just have one off in the broom cupboard and get on with things, you know?”

Albus was quiet for a moment, considering this. Scorpius used the opportunity to drink more. He couldn’t say exactly why, but he had a feeling that more alcohol would only help the night along.

“So how come you and I have never hooked up?” Albus asked.

“You were looking for a boyfriend while I was looking for a quick shag behind the greenhouses, maybe?”

Albus rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious. There’s not that many gay blokes at Hogwarts. It’s weird that seven years in school together and our paths never really crossed, if you get my meaning.”

“No, Albus, I don’t get your meaning. You’re being much too subtle for me.” 

“Shut it. Wanker.”

“Um, I think that would be your boyfriend, not me.”

“Fuck off,” Albus said, but he was grinning. It was distinct improvement over the scowling and Scorpius grinned back.

They fell into another silence, this one decidedly more comfortable, passing the bottle back and forth. It wasn’t the first time Scorpius had had Firewhisky, not by a long shot, but they were working through it fairly quickly and he was starting to feel more than a little warm. A steady breeze was blowing in off the water and it felt good as it brushed over his skin and ruffled through is hair. Scorpius had never spent any real time at the seaside and was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. The air smelled so good, fresh and clean and alive. It made him feel alive, too. Or maybe that was just the Firewhisky doing its job.

Albus seemed to be enjoying it also. He had his head tilted back, his eyes closed, and his face looked relaxed. Scorpius took advantage of the moment to study him. He took in the generous mouth, the long, dark eyelashes, the sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of Albus’s nose. He let his gaze drift down Albus’s bare torso, lingering over the lean muscles, the tawny skin that had gone white in the moonlight. Scorpius’s fingers itched with the urge to touch. 

He clenched his hands into fists before thought could turn into action, Albus was _Lily’s brother_ , not to mention the fact that he had _just_ broken up with his boyfriend was probably a mess. Scorpius cast around for something to talk about – he needed a distraction and quickly. “So does your dad know?”

“Know what?”

“About people trying to get to him through you.”

Albus’s head snapped up. “Bloody fuck, no! Not only would it be completely humiliating but my dad would feel terrible. He already feels guilty enough about the shit we put up with being Potter children. If I told him my boyfriends were only using me to satisfy their pervy Harry Potter fantasies, he’d never forgive himself. No, it’s much better this way. Believe me.”

“Come on. They can’t all have been that bad.”

“Oh yes they can.”

“Every boy you’ve dated was secretly after your father?” Scorpius asked doubtfully.

“Well, no. Some were after me but even then it was mostly about me being a Potter and not about me being me. They were just wanting a bit of the limelight, you know?”

“I find it very hard to believe everyone you’ve dated was either perving on your dad or just looking for fifteen minutes of fame.”

Albus fixed him with a level stare. “My first boyfriend sold the love letters I wrote him to _Witch Weekly_ ,” he said and took a long pull of Firewhisky from the bottle.

Scorpius blinked. “Fuck! I remember that – fourth year, right? Shit, those letters were real? I totally thought they were fakes!”

“Yeah, most people did, thank god. The fact that no one believed them was the only thing that kept me from slitting my wrists.”

“Still, there must have been one good bloke, at least.”

A wide range of emotions passed over Albus’s face very rapidly. When he spoke, his voice was so soft it was almost lost in the sound of the waves against the shore. “There might have been.”

Another long moment of silence passed as Albus stared out over the water. Scorpius debated leaving him to his thoughts but the house seemed awfully far away and after so much sitting and drinking, he honestly wasn’t all that sure how well his legs were working. So he opted to swipe the bottle of Firewhisky out of Albus’s hands and drink a bit more. “You’re a moody git, aren’t you?” 

Albus leaned over and punched him on the arm, hard, but he was grinning again, so that was okay.

“S’what about you then?” Albus asked and Scorpius could hear the slight slurring in his words, the Firewhisky apparently taking hold.

“What about me, what?”

“I dunno. We’ve gone to school together for seven years and all I really know about you is that you’re gay, you get off with boys in broom cupboards, and you’re Lily’s new best friend. I imagine s’more to you than just that.”

Scorpius snorted in a way he was quite sure he would never have done were he a bit more sober. “Yes, quite a bit, actually, so you’re gonna have to be a bit more specific with your request.”

“Whatever, just tell me something I don’t know about you.”

“Well, I’ve never really spent much time on a beach before.”

Al gave him a scornful look. “How utterly revealing. That completely makes me feel better about you witnessing one of the more humiliating moments of my life.”

Scorpius shrugged. “Hey, I told you to be more specific.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “So what’s the deal? Do you not like beaches?”

“You _have seen_ my family, right? We’re like vampires – the sun is our enemy. We don’t get that tanned skin and cute freckles you and your sister get. We go bright red and then have to spend weeks in milk baths, rubbing soothing balms on our blistering skin. Not pretty, let me tell you.”

“What about at night?”

“This is the first time I’ve ever been on a beach at night.”

“What?” Albus asked, incredulous. “You’ve never been to a beach party?”

“Nope.”

“No bonfires, no fireworks nights, no getting drunk and skinny-dipping?”

“No, no, and no.”

“Well, that’s just pathetic. We’ll have to do something about that.” Albus stood abruptly, wobbling slightly, and pulled his wand out of the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. “I might be too drunk to do this, we’ll see what happens. _Accio_ Blaze Box!”

For a long moment there was nothing, but then a whistling sound started in the distance, growing louder with alarming speed, and suddenly a large, brightly coloured box was smacking into Albus’s outstretched arms, nearly knocking him over. 

“I’m not sure what’s left in here but there should be something worth seeing,” he said as he set it on the sand and opened it up.

Scorpius leaned over to get a better look. It was a box of 3W’s Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, though it looked as though the contents had been picked over pretty thoroughly.

“All the dragons are gone, of course, but there’s a few Catherine wheels, oh, and here’s a Solar Stunner Bursting Rocket. Not so interesting on their own, but when you combine them, it’s pretty cool...”

Albus continued to babble about the fireworks, all of which seemed to have overly confusing names that contained various combinations of the words ‘exploding’, ‘blasting’ and ‘endless’. Scorpius wasn’t sure if Albus was so drunk he wasn’t making much sense or if he himself was so drunk that he couldn’t understand him but either way, much of it sounded like gibberish. But then the words stopped and the fireworks started and they stretched out on their backs and stared at the colours flaring in the night sky.

Albus was right – the Catherine wheels and the Bursting Rocket did combine to make a pretty impressive display. Spinning wheels of light went shooting out in every direction, exploding dramatically into brilliant showers of sparks that rained down into the water. The box had also contained some Long-Lasting Loops, which traced lazy circles overhead that didn’t fade for hours. Soon dazzling spirals of blazing green, red, and blue filled the sky. 

They lay there watching the display for a long time. Scorpius felt oddly content with the sea breeze blowing over his body and the fireworks flashing overhead. Beside him, Albus was quiet, so quiet, in fact, that Scorpius suspected he had passed out until he sat up suddenly, rubbing his hands together in a gleeful fashion. Apparently, the fireworks had dispelled the last of his bad mood.

“Okay then, that takes care of the fireworks. Now, the skinny-dipping. Get your clothes off, Malfoy!” Albus ordered with a cheeky grin.

Scorpius gave him a cool look. “What about the bonfire?”

“Bonfire’s after. It’ll keep us warm while we’re drying off.” When Scorpius made no move to disrobe, Albus gave him a calculating look. “You can’t seriously be thrown off by the idea of swimming naked with another bloke. You of the casual one-offs?”

Albus was right. He wasn’t normally shy or nervous about showing off his body. He was fit and he knew it. Usually, he _liked_ people looking at him. He couldn’t say exactly why, but somehow, this felt different. _And Al is Lily’s brother_ , he reminded himself. _You know, Lily? Your best friend?_

Albus was grinning again. “Here, I’ll go first, if it helps.”

Albus stood up and pulled his pyjama bottoms down with a swift movement, stepping out of them neatly before turning to look at Scorpius expectantly.

In the brilliant glow of the fireworks, he could see Albus as clearly as if he were standing in the noonday sun. He was unbelievably gorgeous, all long legs, hard muscle, a cock that made Scorpius think all kinds of dirty thoughts. The colours of the fireworks played across Albus’s skin and that urge to touch came back with a vengeance. As if reading his thoughts, Albus smirked and walked over to him, stumbling slightly in the sand. Reaching down, he grabbed Scorpius’s hand and pulled him to his feet. 

“Feeling a bit shy?” he asked with a wink. “Why don’t I help you out?”

Scorpius’s breath caught as Albus took a hold of the hem of Scorpius’s t-shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. He shivered as the night air hit his skin, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Albus, who now wore a slightly wolfish expression. In fact, as Albus’s fingers hooked under the waistband of Scorpius’s pyjama bottoms, the look on his face was downright dangerous.

Albus slid the bottoms down, his hands gliding over Scorpius’s hips and legs as he did so. Albus’s hands were hot and smooth and the touch sent sparks racing across Scorpius’s skin. Scorpius felt his cock starting to harden. Albus stood back up and raised an eyebrow at him. Scorpius turned and quickly started walking towards the water before temptation could get the better of him. He heard Albus laughing as he followed. 

The water was surprisingly warm. Well, maybe not warm exactly, but much warmer than he would have expected seawater to be, even in July. He was all too aware of Albus splashing in behind him. 

Once he was up to his chest, he lifted his feet from the bottom and let himself float. He’d been in pools and lakes many times but he’d never been in salt water. It was amazing how weightless he felt. And he had never swum naked before. The water felt sensuous as it swirled around him, sliding across his skin and he lost himself in the feel of it for a few minutes, happily drifting. He tried very hard not to look at Albus, who was floating on his back beside him, his body shining. _Lily’s brother, Lily’s brother, Lily’s brother_.

“So,” Albus said after a moment. “What do you think?”

“Mmm,” Scorpius hummed. “I think I’ve been missing out. This is pretty brilliant.”

Albus smiled and then ducked below the water, popping up right beside Scorpius a second later. He shook his wet hair back and reached out for Scorpius, one arm closing around Scorpius’s waist, pulling their bodies together.

And fuck, if Scorpius had thought the water felt good against his skin, it was nothing compared to the sensation of Albus’s body pressed against his. The water turned his skin to satin and it slid against Scorpius’s with impossible softness; Scorpius had never felt anything so sexy in his life.

“I know something else that’s pretty brilliant,” Albus murmured.

With an inward curse, Scorpius wriggled out of Albus’s grip, paddling back to put some space between them. He felt slightly dizzy. “I’m sure you do, but I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“We barely know each other?” Scorpius offered.

But Al just shook his head. “We know each other well enough. I bet you know me as well as you knew half the blokes you got off with at school.”

“That’s different. They weren’t my best friend’s brother.”

“Lily’s not going to care,” Al said easily. “Fuck, Lily doesn’t even need to know.”

“What? How would she not know?”

“It’s not like I’m asking you to be my boyfriend, Scorpius. I’m here and feeling horny. You’re here and, based on what I saw before, not averse to the idea. It’s just two blokes enjoying themselves together. Doesn’t have to be anything more than that. People do it all the time. _You_ , apparently, do it all the time.”

“And the fact that you’re piss drunk and just rather dramatically broke up with your boyfriend?”

“Is my problem,” Albus said firmly, swimming closer. “Come on, Scorpius. I know you want to. Why are you making this so hard?”

“I don’t –” But his words died in his throat. Albus was right in front of him now and Scorpius’s world was rapidly narrowing to include nothing but that gleaming body, that soft mouth.

“Is there some secret way to win you over? What does a person have to do to impress you?”

“Well, it involves a feather boa and the theme to _A Summer Place_ but I can’t discuss it here,” Scorpius joked, trying to laugh it off, horrified when his voice came out breathy and nervous. 

Albus’s arms were reaching out again, his hands finding Scorpius’s waist, pulling him closer. Scorpius could feel Albus’s cock hard against his hip and he knew it was over. From here on out, Albus could play him like a puppet, there was no way he was going to say no.

_I’m sorry, Lily_ , Scorpius thought and then Albus’s head tilted slightly and his mouth was on Scorpius’s and all thought stopped.

Al’s lips were cold and tasted of salt water but his breath was hot and so was his tongue. He licked and nipped at Scorpius’s mouth until Scorpius had no choice but to respond. His lips parted under Albus’s and his hands came up, fingers twining in dark, dripping hair.

Even in the coolness of the water, Albus was pure heat, his kisses searing and brutal. His tongue curled around Scorpius’s in way that left him breathless. His teeth caught at Scorpius’s lips, biting so hard Scorpius tasted the sharp tang of blood. Every movement was demanding, every breath an assertion of need as Albus wrung what he wanted out of Scorpius. Scorpius had never been kissed with such raw hunger before – it was overwhelming, almost alarming. Maybe it was the alcohol making him imagine things, but everything felt primal here in the water with Albus, instinct taking over between them and the rhythm of the waves around them, the pull of the tide under their feet.

Albus’s hands found Scorpius’s thighs, pulled them around his waist, locking their bodies together. His fingers gripped Scorpius’s arse hard enough that they would probably leave bruises. His mouth burned a trail down Scorpius’s throat and his teeth scraped across his collarbone before moving back up to lick and bite at Scorpius’s ear. Scorpius felt his spine melting and was suddenly glad to for the buoyancy of the water and Albus’s strong arms.

“Fuck, I need to get you on land,” Albus whispered roughly. 

There was a whirl and a pop and suddenly they were standing on the beach, Scorpius still wrapped around Al’s body. Al lowered him with surprising gentleness before reaching for his wand and transfiguring his discarded pyjama bottoms into a large, soft blanket. He pulled Scorpius down onto it, pushing him onto his back and then climbing on top of him, his lean thighs straddling Scorpius’s waist. Albus kissed him for several long, wild minutes, his mouth devastating, his hands everywhere.

Then Albus drew back, peered down at him, panting, water running down his body in rivulets. “Okay?”

Scorpius nodded and that was all it took. Albus was slithering his way down Scorpius’s body, taking Scorpius’s cock into his mouth.

And fuck did Albus know how to give head. Scorpius could barely think straight. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was that Albus was doing with his tongue and lips that felt so fucking good but it felt _so fucking good_. His hips thrust forward, his cock hitting the back of Albus’s throat. Albus growled around him, and bloody hell, did _that_ nearly tip him over the edge, and pinned his hips down with one arm. Albus’s tongue dug into the underside of Scorpius’s cock and his free hand moved to palm Scorpius’s balls. Scorpius let out a deep groan, sure he was going to pass out at any second.

Far too soon, he felt his orgasm building. He breathed out a warning just in time for Albus to pull away from him. Scorpius came hard, much harder than he would have thought he’d be able to given how drunk he was, long ropes of hot come landing on both of them, splattering over Scorpius’s stomach, Albus’s thighs. Albus pushed his fingers through it, rubbing the silky mess all over Scorpius’s stomach and chest.

Then Albus had his wand again, was muttering something. Scorpius was just missing the feeling of those fingers dragging across his chest when he felt them suddenly circling his entrance, slick with something cool, brushing against the sensitive flesh. 

“Okay?”Albus asked again and, again, Scorpius nodded.

Then Al’s fingers were inside him, twisting and thrusting, not as gentle as Scorpius might have liked but still so good. Scorpius writhed around Albus’s fingers, his hands clutching at the blanket, at air. Then the fingers were gone and Albus’s cock was pushing into him, fast and rough, leaving him panting and scrabbling at Albus’s arms, unable to figure out if it was the good kind of hurt or the bad. He lowered his legs, hooked them behind Albus’s back, changing the angle and oh, _that_ was better.

“Fuck,” Albus was whispering, his eyes closed, his head bent forward. “Fuck, fuck. Merlin, you feel so fucking good.”

Scorpius mumbled something back, some jumbled mash of encouraging words and moans. It didn’t matter though, Albus wasn’t listening, clearly lost in his own pleasure. Scorpius watched him, the light of the fireworks reflecting off the drops of water in his hair, the tight line of his jaw, the muscles in his shoulders working as he drove himself into Scorpius again and again, and he knew that even though he was drunk and even though this was a one-off, he’d have this image of Albus Potter burned into his brain forever. 

Then Albus was throwing his head back with a half-strangled cry and collapsing on top of Scorpius in a boneless heap. Scorpius felt Albus’s chest heaving against his own, Albus’s hot breath puffing against his neck. They lay like that for a long moment, neither one moving, both coming down.

At last Albus rolled off of him. He sprawled across the one side of the blanket, falling asleep almost instantly, still naked and wet. A moment later, Scorpius did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used for chapter 2: Tree house, lemonade, copious amounts of alcohol, sunblock. Camp Nowhere quote, Torchwood quote. Lyrics: “Trying to smile but the air is so heavy and dry” (Cruel Summer); “Trees swaying in the summer breeze/showing off their silver leaves (A Summer Song); “We should get jerseys/’Cause we make a good team (Must Have Done Something Right). Bonus prompt of confession – Lily’s discussion with Scorp about her feelings for Al – both that he was her favourite and that she’s disappointed in him – are meant to be a confession. (9 prompts + attempt at bonus prompt)

Summer Boys – Chapter Two

“Wake the fuck up, you tossers!”

Scorpius was jolted awake by painfully cold water hitting his bare skin. He jerked to sitting, his stomach and head both vehemently protesting the sudden movement, just in time to see James Potter turn his _Aguamenti_ charm on Albus. 

Albus. 

Last night came back to Scorpius in a sudden rush. Right, him and Albus...

“Ugh, what the fuck, James?” Albus spluttered angrily.

“What the fuck, James?” James repeated in disbelief. “You’re out here, _naked_ , with Lily’s best friend, your boyfriend nowhere in sight and _you’re_ asking _me_ what the fuck? Jesus, Al!”

Scorpius blushed slightly and pulled the edge of the blanket over his lap.

Albus just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. It’s not like it’s any of your business anyway.”

“Maybe not but it’s certainly Lily’s business. She’s looking for him right now,” James said, nodding at Scorpius. “What if she was the one who found you two?”

“What if she was?” Albus asked with a shrug. “Scorpius isn’t her boyfriend.”

James shook his head in disbelief. It was true that Scorpius and Lily weren’t romantically involved but Scorpius was pretty sure she’d still see him shagging Albus as a betrayal. He knew that as far as Lily was concerned, Scorpius was _hers_ and Lily wasn’t really known for sharing with others. 

“Speaking of boyfriends, what happened to Peter? His shit’s all still in your room but we can’t find him anywhere.”

Albus scowled. “I kicked him out. We broke up last night.”

“So then you drank copious amounts of alcohol and shagged the closest bloke at hand? Real fucking classy, Al.”

“Go to hell.”

“Look, I’m heading back up to the house to tell them to call off the search party. You two had better come up with a convincing cover story unless you want Lily to hex your balls off. And for fuck’s sake, clean up a bit. You both stink.”

James gave them one last look of disgust and started back towards the house.

Scorpius turned to watch him go and noticed a small puddle of vomit in the sand. He had no idea which one of them had puked in the night but the sight of it set his already queasy stomach to churning. He pushed a pile of sand over it to hide it from view. When he turned back, he found Albus watching him, an indecipherable look on his face.

Scorpius pushed matted fringe out of his eyes. “So, look, I’d really rather Lily didn’t know about this.

Albus shrugged. “That’s fine with me.”

“I’m going to tell her I woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep so I went for a walk on the beach.”

“Sure.”

“What are you going to tell her?”

“I’m going to tell her the truth – that I broke up with Peter and came down here to get shit-faced – but I’ll leave the part with you out of it.”

“I’d appreciate that.” 

Albus just shrugged again. Then he searched around for a minute, found his wand and transfigured two nearby rocks into bars of soap. He tossed one to Scorpius and nodded towards the water. “Shall we?”

Scorpius looked down at his body, dried come and sand stuck to his stomach, and grimaced. “Yes.”

They gingerly made their way to the water’s edge, Albus obviously suffering the effects of the previous night, too. Scorpius watched Albus slowly sink into the water and disappear under the waves, emerging a moment later, hair dripping and body shining in the morning sun. He forced himself to look away. Admiring Albus’s wet body was how he’d got into trouble in the first place. 

Scorpius waded into the water, wincing a little as the salt water stung his skin. Lying naked in the sun, even the early morning sun, without sunblock was never a good idea for a Malfoy. He just knew his arse was going to be pink in a few hours. Still, he soaped up, scrubbing vigorously at his skin. Once convinced that every drop of come, Firewhisky, saliva and sweat had been thoroughly removed, he rinsed off and started back towards the shore. 

“You coming?” he called over his shoulder to Albus who was floating on his back, arms moving lazily through the water.

“No,” Albus said. “You go ahead. I’ll be up in a while.”

Scorpius watched him a second more and then got out of the water. He used Albus’s wand to cast a freshening charm on his pyjamas before putting them back on and heading towards the house.

When Scorpius stepped into the kitchen, everyone was sitting around the table, eating breakfast.

“Scorpius!” Mr Potter greeted cheerfully, standing to usher him to the nearest chair. “There you are! We were afraid we’d lost you! Me especially – I’m sure your father would be only too glad to force-feed me my own liver were something to happen to you on my watch.”

Scorpius tried to smile at him but the air felt heavy and dry. James was glaring at him over his plate of eggs and pancakes.

Lily gave her father a look that told them all exactly what she thought of his humour before turning on Scorpius. “I can’t believe you just took off like that. I was looking for you everywhere. You’re such a prat!”

“Sorry, Lils,” he said. “I woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep, so I went for a walk on the beach.”

The lie came easily, they always did for him, but he could feel guilt roiling around in his stomach. Slytherins knew that sometimes lies were necessary but that didn’t mean he liked being dishonest with his best friend.

“Still. Next time leave a note or something.”

“Here, Scorpius, have something to eat,” Mrs Potter said as she passed him a plate full of sausages. “Is Albus still down there? James said you two were on the beach together.”

Scorpius loaded food on his plate, happy for the excuse not to look Lily’s mum in the eye. “Oh, yeah. He’s having a swim, I think.”

“Is it true he and Peter broke up?”

Scorpius hesitated, not sure how knowledgeable he wanted to seem on the subject. “I think so. I don’t really know any of the details; you’ll have to ask him about it.”

Mrs Potter look as though she was about to ask something else but Lily cut her off. “Hurry up and eat your breakfast,” she said to him. “I have something I want to show you.”

***

Scorpius had to admit, the view from Lily’s tree house was pretty amazing. Climbing up the shallow handholds carved into the gnarly old tree had been a little harrowing, but it was worth it. He loved being up here, the sound of rustling leaves blending with the distant sound of waves breaking on the shore, watching the trees swaying in the summer breeze, the sunlight dancing across silvery green leaves – it was so peaceful and soothing. He could see why Lily loved it.

Leaning through the window of the make-shift little house, he could see the entire village below them, rows of small houses, community gardens, fountains, and footpaths. Crossing the tree house to look out the other window, he could see the edge of the Potters’ property and a few of their neighbours’ properties as well, green lawns gradually giving way to a wide strip of sandy beach, and then the sparkling water beyond. 

Right now though, his attention was captured by the sight of a very round and very hairy man wearing an obscenely small bathing suit.

“Bloody hell, is that Ludo Bagman in a Speedo?”

Lily followed the direction of Scorpius’s horrified gaze and grinned at the sight of the former Wimbourne Wasp lounging in a lawn chair with what appeared to be a glass of lemonade resting on his ample belly. 

"Welcome to the world of scantily-clad celebrities. Unfortunately, they’re probably not the ones you were hoping for,” she said with a laugh. 

“You’re not kidding,” Scorpius said, his lip curling in distaste. “Fuck, I think maybe I’ve gone blind. That’s just not right.”

“No, it’s really not. I’m not sure what Bagman’s doing here anyway. This place isn’t really his scene. Too isolated. He usually likes more of a crowd, the better to fawn over him. How someone can milk fifty years of fame out of a few years of Quidditch...”

“What’s the deal with this place anyway? It’s just like a little wizarding beach town in the middle of nowhere?”

“Pretty much,” Lily said with a nod. “A long time ago, it was a fishing village but then something happened, I don’t know pollution or a natural something-or-other or whatever and the fishing kind of dried up. Most people moved on; I think the place was almost abandoned at one point. Then back in the 60's, some hippies came here and turned it into a commune. You know, sex, and drugs, and debauchery. After that phase passed, some wizard bought the whole village, put up a bunch of wards and Muggle-Repelling Charms and stuff and now it’s a vacation spot for people like my dad – you know, rich and anti-social. Come to think of it, I’m surprised you don’t know all about it already. Seems like the kind of place your parents would like.”

“Please, as if my parents would ever do anything so plebeian as own a vacation home in England,” Scorpius said, affecting his father’s drawl as he rolled his eyes.

Lily grinned at him for a moment before her attention was captured by a figuring walking up from the beach. “Oh hey, there’s Al finally coming up from the beach. Jesus fuck, is he naked? Al, you fuckwit, put some pants on!”

Albus looked up at the sound of Lily’s shouting, a smile breaking across his face as he spotted her in the tree house. He wiggled his bare arse at her for a moment before continuing on toward the house. 

Lily laughed and sank down onto a nearby sofa. A true wizarding tree house, it had all the comforts of home including several armchairs, a comfy, worn-in sofa, a table and chair set to seat six, and lots of pillows and blankets. Scorpius stayed at the window, watching Albus until he was out of sight. 

“You know growing up, Al was always my favourite,” Lily said quietly. “More than James, more than Mum and Dad even. I just, I really adored him you know.”

Scorpius looked over at her, surprised to see a soft, sad look on her face. He left the window, coming to sit beside her on the sofa. She turned to lean against him and his arm automatically came up around her, his hand tangling gently in her long, red hair. 

“It broke my heart when he started Hogwarts. I mean, I missed James when he left, sure, but when Al left, god, I cried every day that September. I just counted the days until summer holidays, until he came home. And then I counted the days until I started Hogwarts and we could be together all the time again. I was so devastated when I was sorted into Slytherin. I’d been so sure I’d be in Gryffindor with Al. When that hat said Slytherin, I thought my world had ended.”

Scorpius remembered Lily’s Sorting. The first Potter in Slytherin. In his mind’s eye, he could still see Lily, small and thin, her face pale and her hair a wild tangle, fat tears running down her cheeks as she made her way to their table.

“Al was so good to me that year. He went out of his way to make sure we spent a lot of time together. He let me hang out with him and his friends in the library and sat with me at meals sometimes. I don’t know if you remember, but he even spent some time in our common room with me and my friends, something James certainly never did. I don’t think James ever entirely forgave me for being sorted into the snakepit.”

“So what happened?”

Lily gave a small shrug. “I don’t know. A couple of years ago he just changed. I mean, Al was always moody and a little withdrawn. Him sulking and brooding is nothing new. But he was a good guy, you know? He really cared. Not just about me or his friends, but about people. He was like my dad, you know, all about doing the right thing and protecting people and shit. He’s just very Gryffindor, or he was anyway.”

“But now?”

“Now he’s all over the place. Some days, he’s my brother, the Al I always knew. Other days he’s like a stranger to me. And a lot of the time, he’s a bit of a bastard. I keep waiting to snap out of this phase or whatever it is but he keeps letting me down.” She sighed heavily. “It sucks to say it and it sucks even more to feel it but mostly, when I think about Albus, I just feel really disappointed.”

Lily fell silent then, lost in contemplation. Scorpius thought about what Albus had told him last night and wondered if Albus’s change in personality had to do with his constant romantic disappointments.

“Can I ask you something, Lils?”

“Obviously. You just did.”

“You know, you’ve been using that joke since I met you. Maybe it’s time for some new material?”

“No way, that one’s a classic.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “ _Anyway_ , have you ever had anyone, friends or boyfriends or whoever, use you to try to get close to your dad?”

“Oh sure,” Lily said. “Not in a while – you get good at recognising them after a while – but yeah, during my first few years at Hogwarts, that happened a lot. People would be really interested in getting to know me but then when I didn’t invite them to my house for the holidays, they’d drop me flat. Or I would invite them to visit and they’d spend the whole time staring at my father and saying really stupid things that I suppose they thought he’d find flattering. James and Al had it worse than me though. I remember once James invited this girl round and after dinner she cornered my dad in the kitchen, took her top off and offered him a blowjob.”

“He told you that?”

“No, I saw it. I walked in just as she was whipping off her shirt. The look of sheer horror on my father’s face was priceless. He was all mumbling and red-faced and trying to get her to put her shirt back on while carefully looking anywhere but at her breasts. It was hilarious. Poor James though, he really liked her. He was pretty heartbroken about it. But, he’s got Clara now and she’s fantastic and I’ve got the memory of that moment to call upon whenever I need cheering up so it all worked out for the best.”

“And Albus?”

“Mmm, yeah, I think he probably gets it the worst of all of us, just because he looks so much like my dad. Oh! Is that what happened with Peter? He was a groupie? Shit, I totally didn’t see that one coming at all. Peter seemed like he was really into Al. Well, that explains the drunken bender anyway. Not really the naked part though...”

She fell quiet for a moment and chewed at her lip, a sure sign she was worried.

“You want to go find him?” Scorpius asked, already knowing the answer.

“No, I want to hang out with you.”

“Lily...”

“He’s not going to tell me anything, anyway. He’ll just be all aloof and weird and act like nothing’s wrong.”

“So?”

“So I invited you here to have fun, not to watch my brother act like an arsehat.”

“Well, the way I see it, we can either go find Albus and spend a bit of time with him so that you can assure yourself he’s okay, or we can sit here all day with you only half listening to me because you’re worried about him. Which won’t please me – when you’re distracted you don’t fully appreciate the truly astonishing depth of my wit and intelligence. I’ll probably get annoyed and huffy and then you’ll get annoyed and bitchy and the whole day will be ruined. So, let’s just go find Albus and set your mind at ease and then we can go back to celebrating the wonder that is me. Sound good?’

Lily laughed that warm, rich laugh Scorpius loved. “Have I told you today how much I love you?” She climbed into his lap, threw her arms around his neck and looked up at him with exaggerated adoration, brown eyes wide and worshipful. “You’re so selfless and wonderful and you’re always thinking of my needs ahead of your own. I just don’t know what I’d ever do without you.” She sighed dramatically and laid her head on his shoulder. “Honestly, Scorp, I think we need to get jerseys, we’re such a good team. Little green and silver ones that say ‘Team Potter’ and have cute little chubby snakes running around the hem.”

Scorpius sniffed haughtily. “That’s the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard in my life. Obviously, they would say ‘Team Malfoy’. And they’ll be subtle and manly, no cute little snakes on hems or any such rubbish. If you’re going to force us into matching outfits, let’s at least attempt to be dignified about it.” 

“How about this – we’ll call it team Potfoy and there will only be one snake. Curled into the shape of a heart.” Scorpius could tell she was trying to keep a straight face but her grin was breaking through. 

He tugged her hair playfully and pushed her from his lap. “Potfoy! I’m about five seconds away from chucking you out the window. Come on, let’s go find your brother.”

“Team Malter?” she asked with a grinning openly now as she made her way over to the door. 

“Team Malter,” Scorpius grumbled. “I’ll Malter you if you’re not careful. Now get your pretty little arse down that extremely sketchy ladder.”

They made their way down from the tree house, Scorpius still leery of the long fall and shallow grips, Lily’s laughter bouncing around the treetops.

***

They found Albus dozing on the lawn, stretched out on his stomach. He had pulled a pair of jeans on but other than that, he looked pretty much the same as he had that morning – rumpled and hungover. As Lily had predicted, Albus had little interest in talking about what had happened with Peter.

“It just didn’t work out,” he said, his tone indifferent.

Lily gave him a dubious look. “Al, James found you passed out naked on the beach. Obviously something happened that upset you.”

Lily had stretched out on the grass beside Albus, though she had propped herself up on her elbows and she was lazily kicking her feet back and forth through the air. Lily was never good at keeping totally still. Scorpius sat to the other side of her, idly pulling on blades of grass as the two siblings talked.

“Look, it’s over now. It doesn’t really matter why, it just is.”

“I know you liked him.”

“I did. Now I don’t. I know you’re worried, Lily, but you don’t need to be, okay? Let’s, let’s just talk about something else.” Albus rolled onto his back and stretched his arms above his head for a moment. Scorpius was careful not to look at him as he did so. “Did you two see Bagman out there before? Nearly gave me heart failure. Plus, he was totally checking out my bits. Dirty old sod.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t walking around naked in the middle of the day, you wouldn’t have that problem.”

They gradually fell into a more comfortable conversation. As they talked, Scorpius kept waiting for some kind of signal from Albus, something that acknowledged what had gone on between them – a warning glance, awkward look, or sly grin – but there was nothing. No veiled flirtation, quick winks, or random blushes. Just nothing. Scorpius had been with his share of blokes; there was almost always some recognition that something had happened, even if it was just a nod as they passed each other in the corridor. But Albus acted exactly like he would around any of his sister’s friends. And while Scorpius hardly needed his shags to send him flowers and write him love poems the next day, he found this complete lack of acknowledgement more than a little off-putting. Even when Lily ducked into the house to use the bathroom, leaving them completely alone, Albus continued to make chit-chat as if he hadn’t had his cock up Scorpius’s arse less than twelve hours ago. 

Dinner was more of the same. James was still glaring at Scorpius and stabbing at his food in a frankly worrisome manner, but Albus was almost completely aloof. He barely spoke to Scorpius at all and when he did, it was with a bland pleasantness that bordered on boredom. When the meal was over, Albus excused himself and went off to his room without so much as a glance in Scorpius’s direction. 

Albus continued the disinterested routine the next day, and the next, and the next. And as the days passed by, Scorpius went from being insulted by it to annoyed to glad. While he still thought it was both rude and weird to not say something about it – his memories of the night were admittedly blurry but he remembered enough to know they’d both had a good time – it was also a relief not to have to worry about Lily finding out. Because even though it had been fun with Albus, it was Lily that he cared about. And so he tucked away the memory of Albus’s mouth stretched around his cock, Albus fingers swirling through the come on his stomach, Albus pounding into him. He’d pull them out another day when he needed some wanking material but for now, he let it all fade to the background and enjoyed his time with Lily.

Having made his peace with the situation, Scorpius was surprised when, five days after that night on the beach, Albus caught him in the hallway after dinner and hauled him into the nearest doorway. Before Scorpius had even figured out what was happening, Albus had him shoved up against the doorframe, one hand pressing hard into the centre of Scorpius’s chest, the other one between Scorpius’s legs, gently squeezing his cock. 

“Fuck, Albus, what –”

But his words were cut off by Albus’s mouth crashing over his, Albus’s tongue forcing its way into Scorpius’s mouth, his hand moving on Scorpius’s cock in a determined rhythm. After a heart-stopping moment, he pulled away, panting slightly.

“Come to my room after Lily’s asleep,” Albus whispered and then disappeared down the hallway.

***

Scorpius had barely stepped through the door when Albus’s hand closed tight around his wrist, yanking him into the room and propelling him towards the bed. Albus had his wand in his other hand and was muttering locking and silencing spells with practiced ease as they moved across the floor.

“Merlin, eager much?” Scorpius drawled as Albus pushed him back onto the mattress and climbed on top of him. He was already naked and it was taking everything Scorpius had in him not to stare at his cock.

“’Cause you’re one to talk?” Albus shot back, his hand rubbing over Scorpius’s very obvious erection.

Scorpius groaned at the touch. “Please, I’ve been lying in the dark for the last two hours waiting for your sister to fall asleep, thinking about nothing but fucking you the whole time. Of course I’m eager.”

Albus raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh, so you’re fucking me tonight?”

Scorpius shrugged. “That is the way I usually do things, yes.”

“Good, I prefer bottoming anyway,” Albus said with a grin. “Fuck, why are you still wearing so many clothes?”

Scorpius pulled off his t-shirt while Albus made short work of his pyjama bottoms. Once he was naked, Albus sat back and looked at him for a long moment, one hand running reverentially down Scorpius’s torso. “Jesus, you just might be the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You don’t have to flatter me, you know,” Scorpius said dryly. “I’m naked in your bed. I’m pretty much a sure thing.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Albus leaned in quickly, his mouth closing over Scorpius’s in a heated kiss. Scorpius had assumed it was the alcohol that made Albus so wild that first night but apparently he had been wrong. If anything, Albus was even more intense sober. There was something barely contained about his kisses, as if any minute he might somehow lose control of himself and they’d both get torn apart by the force of his need. Even when his lips were being gentle, the feeling behind them was not. It was fervent and turbulent and Scorpius had a feeling he could very easily get lost in it forever if he let himself.

Merlin, he sounded like a girl. Scorpius broke their kiss and squirmed out from under Albus, suddenly needing to put some distance between them and give his head a chance to straighten out. Albus moaned at the loss of contact, the sound deep and forlorn and heavy with longing. His eyes had gone dark with desire and he was looking at Scorpius as if he had never seen another human being before. His lips were swollen from their kissing. His mouth hung slightly open, his breathing a soft rasp in the quiet of the room. He was already reaching for Scorpius again and there was a slight tremble to his hand as it brushed across Scorpius’s thigh. 

It nearly undid him. Scorpius closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. He had no idea how anyone could want Harry Potter when they had Albus.

Albus was pushing him back down on the bed again and Scorpius let him, let him stretch out over Scorpius’s body so that they were touching all the way down to their toes. Albus’s mouth found Scorpius’s neck, his lips, teeth, and tongue hot and wet against Scorpius’s skin. And now Albus’s hips were grinding against his in a slow, sinuous rhythm that had Scorpius whining, a high-pitched needy sound he had never heard himself make before. He would have been embarrassed but he was too busy trying not to come right that second to be worried about anything else.

“Fuck, Albus,” he groaned, flipping them over and then rolling off of him. “Fuck. Where’s lube?”

Albus reached towards his bedside table and grabbed the tube, tossing it to Scorpius before stretching out on his stomach. He knelt up a little and Scorpius felt everything in him jump at the sight of Albus spread out like that before him. “Bloody hell,” he whispered.

Scorpius took his time. He ran his hands over Albus’s back and legs and arse, his touch light and soothing. He followed his hands with his mouth, loving the feel of Albus jumping and quivering beneath him as Scorpius’s lips pressed against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, mouthed along the curve of his arse. With slick fingers, he gently caressed Albus’s entrance, softly, carefully, entering him only when Albus was pushing back against his fingers in a silent plea. 

And oh fuck, Albus was hot and tight, clenching around his fingers, writhing against the mattress, making soft mewling sounds as he drove back against Scorpius’s hand. As gorgeous as Albus had been that night on the beach, with the light of the fireworks reflecting off the drops of water in his hair, it was nothing, _nothing_ , compared to the sight of Albus fucking himself on Scorpius’s hand. 

“Fuck, I need you in me,” Albus breathed. “Don’t make me wait.”

Scorpius didn’t. “Turn over,” he said, smearing his cock with the sweet-smelling lube.

Albus did, legs lifting over Scorpius’s shoulders, naked hunger on his face. Scorpius leaned in to kiss him as he pressed forward into that tight heat, loving the feel of Albus’s gasp against his mouth. He moved slowly, carefully, but Albus was having none of it. His legs dropped down to Scorpius’s waist, heels digging into his back, and shoved his hips forward until Scorpius’s balls slapped against his arse.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” he growled.

Scorpius drove forward so hard it pushed them both up the mattress. Albus reached back above his head and braced his hands against the headboard. He pushed back against Scorpius at every thrust, hard, his long legs locked behind Scorpius’s waist, his thighs squeezing him tight. Scorpius bent his head to lick and bite at Albus’s throat, his ear, his collarbone. As Scorpius’s lips worked their way along Albus’s jaw, Albus mouth curved into a soft smile, as though he was experiencing something secret and thrilling, something only he would ever know about. Seeing it, there was nothing that could have kept Scorpius from kissing him then. 

Albus kissed him back fiercely, one hand leaving the headboard to grip the back of Scorpius’s neck, holding him in place so Albus could kiss him until he was satisfied. Not that Scorpius had any intention of going anywhere. Albus’s mouth was unbelievable; he kissed as though he would die if he didn’t. But then Albus was breaking the kiss, both hands now clutching at the sheets, his body twisting and bucking beneath Scorpius. Between the moans and the panting breaths, Albus was whispering, a constant litany of random words of need and want. 

“Fuck, Scorpius, you make me, you make me feel so, oh Jesus, you feel so, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, Scorpius, Scorpius, god, you just, you’re, oh, yes, oh...”

Albus hands were suddenly on Scorpius’s shoulders, his fingers digging in painfully as his body arched up hard and tight, crying out as his orgasm tore through him. Scorpius followed a moment later, feeling as though his spine was shattering, his bones melting, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him.

He flopped down beside Albus, chest heaving. “ _Fuck_.”

“Mmmm,” Albus hummed sleepily.

Neither one of them said anything for a long while after that. Scorpius lay against the pillow, his eyes closed, listening to Albus’s breathing become slower and deeper. His own breathing was doing the same as his body settled into a warm, post-shag stupor. He was just on the edge of sleep when Albus’s voice broke the silence.

“You should probably get back, in case Lily wakes up.”

He was right of course. The last thing Scorpius wanted was for Lily to wake up and come searching for him. Still, as he pulled on his pyjamas and left the room, looking back once at Albus who appeared to have already fallen asleep, he couldn’t help feeling slightly hurt all the same. 

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: words: sandal, peach, ocean, rain, party.   
> Quotes: QaF quote,   
> Songs: When the Day Met the Night (She was drinking tea in a garden/Under the green umbrella trees/In the middle of summer); Beach Baby (I guess you don’t remember anything); Vacation (I should have known all along; All I’ve ever wanted).  
> Bonus prompt of emotion – pretty much the whole damn thing but the end most of all. 
> 
> Warning for this chapter: The sex in this chapter gets a little rough for a brief moment. Just a heads up for those who don't like that.

Chapter Three

Scorpius and Lily were in the garden, stretched out under a green umbrella tree, drinking some disgusting peach drink, apparently a local specialty, that Lily had insisted he try. She swore it was the nectar of the gods; Scorpius thought it tasted much more like cat piss. Lily was wearing a tiny red bikini that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. When she had first come bounding down the stairs in it, Mr Potter had gone pale and looked vaguely ill. Mrs Potter had started shouting almost immediately but Lily had resolutely refused to change. 

After twenty solid minutes of Weasley-tempered argument, Lily had marched out of the house, peach drink in hand, dragging Scorpius along with her. Rather than going down to the beach as they had intended, they had set up in clear view of the kitchen window so that Mrs Weasley could see her daughter in all her sunbathing glory. Lily was currently lying on her stomach, her thong bikini showing off her arse as perfectly as she ever could have hoped for. It was a blatant bit of rebellion, much too crude, really, for a Slytherin, but Scorpius couldn’t help but smile all the same. Merlin, he loved Lily.

He also couldn’t help but stare at that lovely, round arse. Scorpius was gay. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that he was a homosexual, the kind of homosexual that fucked _men_ , thank you very much, but even he could appreciate a perfect arse when he saw one, no matter whose it was, and Lily Potter’s arse was perfect. 

“Scorpius!” Lily said, flicking him with a sprinkling of her vile peach concoction.

“Hmmm?”

“Are you checking out my arse?”

He grinned at her, wiping peach drink off his cheek. “Cause I have any other choice? Seriously, Lily, I don’t think I could look away if my life depended on it!”

“Yeah?” she asked, sounding pleased. 

“Yeah.”

She knelt up and wiggled her arse at him for a moment. “Enough to turn you straight?”

“I don’t know about that, but if there was any arse that could do it, it would be yours.”

Lily laughed and laid back down in the sunshine. Scorpius stretched out in a nearby shady patch and closed his eyes. It felt so good here, the fresh smell of the grass, the ocean breezes blowing up from the beach, teasing across his skin, the rustling of the leaves in the trees. Lily was chattering on about something but her voice seemed to fall into the background as his whole body just relaxed...

*

Scorpius didn’t remember dropping off but he must have at some point because he was suddenly wakened by Lily’s voice calling out in loud tones.

“Albus Severus, get your scrawny arse over here!”

He couldn’t say why exactly he did it, but Scorpius didn’t open his eyes, instead pretending to still be asleep when Albus came over, kicking off his sandals and plunking down beside his sister in his usual graceless manner. 

“Bloody fuck, Lils,” Albus said, amusement in his voice. “Do you have something against clothes?”

“Says the boy who was walking around naked last week,” Lily sniffed.

“Point. But still. Mum’s going to have a fit.” 

“She already did.”

Scorpius opened his eyes a sliver, not enough to give him away, just enough so that he could watch the siblings through his eyelashes. Albus was wearing board shorts and nothing else and his skin gleamed in the sun. There was a fading lovebite on his collarbone. Scorpius had given him that a few nights ago. He felt his blood race a little at the memory.

“So what are you two up to?” Albus asked. He sounded relaxed though not necessarily happy.

“Tanning, drinking peach drink, and sleeping, apparently,” Lily replied, nodding towards Scorpius.

“What’s his deal?”

“Oh, I think he’s had a bit too much sun. That delicate Malfoy constitution. Too much time in gloomy manors, not enough time in the fresh air. I reckon it’s done him in.”

“Right, the fresh air. I’m sure that’s it. I’m sure it has nothing to do with your snoring keeping him up half the night.”

Scorpius had to bite back a laugh at that. If anyone had been keeping him up half the night, it was Albus. They had fucked every night for the last week, taking their time about it, too.

“Shut up! I do not snore.” Lily tossed her hair behind her shoulder with a haughty flick of her wrist. “I am a delicate flower.”

Albus snorted.

Lily grinned. “Where have you been, anyway? Haven’t seen you all day.”

“I’ve been down by the pier, sucking off some bloke with nice abs and a great arse.”

Scorpius’s stomach wrenched violently. Albus had been with someone else? Had had his mouth on someone else?

“ _Al_!” Lily was plainly shocked.

“What?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Why would you do that?”

Albus shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s just a bit of fun, Lils. It’s nothing to get all bent out of shape about.”

“But it’s not like you!”

“And how do you know what I’m like?” There was an edge in Albus’s voice now and even through his lashes, Scorpius could see the defensive set of Albus’s jaw, the way his shoulders had drawn up.

“Please,” Lily scoffed. “We might not be as – Look, I know you, okay? You don’t do random hook-ups.”

Albus turned away, his mouth set in a grim line. Lily watched him, chewing on her lower lip. The silence stretched tight between them.

“This is about Peter, isn’t it?” Lily asked softly, her hand reaching out to touch Albus’s arm. “About what happened with you two?

Albus shook off Lily’s hand. “It’s not about Peter,” he said, sounding exasperated. “This is just me having some fun. It was your friend here that gave me the idea.”

“Scorp?”

“Yeah, he said relationships weren’t worth the trouble. Better to go for one-offs and get out clean.”

Lily studied her brother for a moment before speaking. “Look, I love Scorpius, I do, but I don’t think I’d be going to him for relationship advice. That boy is a black hole of intimacy issues. He’s not exactly the ideal role model, you know?”

Scorpius wanted to bristle at her words but he knew she was right. He just hadn’t known she was so perceptive.

“I don’t know,” Albus said, a belligerent tone in his voice. “It’s been working out pretty well so far.”

“Al, come on. We both know you want more than a quickie down by the pier.” Lily’s voice went soft again. “You want love. You know you do. I know whatever happened with Peter upset you, but this isn’t the way to handle it.”

There was another long silence and Scorpius thought Albus was giving Lily the cold shoulder but then he spoke, his voice soft and uneven. “I can’t trust myself, Lily. I can’t _see_ anymore, you know? I can’t tell the good guys from the bad. It’s just all so fucked up and I’m tired of being wrong all the time.” 

“So this is your solution? To close yourself off from everyone and fuck random men?” Lily said, her voice gentle despite the harsh words.

Albus shrugged again. “Maybe. Besides, isn’t that what you’re doing?”

“I am not!” Lily cried, indignant. “I’ve never had sex with anyone in my life!”

“That’s not what I mean. I mean you’re every bit as closed off as I am. You’ve never had a boyfriend, you barely have any friends outside of the family and Malfoy here.”

“Yes, well, in case you haven’t noticed, I have intimacy issues as well. I don’t know how to be close to people. You do. Don’t just throw that away.” 

“I don’t know,” Albus said doubtfully. “You seem a lot happier than me most days.”

Lily sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want more. I do. I just, I have a hard time trusting people. I just never want to jump unless I'm sure somebody's going to catch me, you know?”

Now Albus was the one giving his sister a scrutinising look. “Yeah, I know. If it helps, I’ll always catch you, Lily. And if I miss for any reason, I'll sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health.”

They both laughed at that, and Lily leaned in to rest her head on Albus’s shoulder, Albus’s arm coming up around her to hold her tight. “Don’t model your life after me, Al. And don’t model it after Scorpius. We’re both fucked up. That’s why we’re such good friends.”

“Who should I model myself after then? Dad? James?”

“Don’t model yourself after anyone. Just be yourself. You’re the best of all of us, you know.”

“Lily...”

They sat like that for a long while, Lily snuggled into Albus’s side, Albus stroking her long red hair with a tender hand. Scorpius watched them through his lashes, envious and understanding now what Lily had been talking about, seeing this glimpse of the brother she missed so much.

Eventually, Albus disentangled himself, stretching his long arms and cracking his neck. “Okay, I’ve got to get into the shower. Get the spunk off.”

“Oh, that’s disgusting!”

Albus just grinned and gathered up his sandals.

“Don’t forget we’re going out to dinner tonight,” Lily said as he stood to go.

“Yeah, well, about that. I was thinking –”

“No. Stop right there. You _are_ coming. You will _not_ abandon me to the lot of them.”

“Scorpius will be with you.”

“All the more reason for you to come. You can help me shield him from the horror that is Mum in public.”

“She’s not that bad.”

“Al...”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be there. I promise.”

“Good. I’m going to hold you to that.”

“But you have to promise me something in return.”

“And what’s that?”

“That you’ll wear some clothes that actually cover your body. Seriously, sis, if Scorpius wasn’t gay, I’d have to kick his arse just for sitting beside you while you’re wearing that.”

Lily just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Brotherly concern slash disgust duly noted.”

Albus wandered off towards the house. Lily settled back into her sunbathing. Scorpius remained very still, waiting for a suitable amount of time to pass before he could ‘wake up’ without arousing suspicion. As he lay silently on the lawn, counting the minutes tick by, he tried very hard not to think about Albus sucking some stranger’s cock, or worse still, why the thought of it was like a knife in his gut.

***

A few hours later, they were all seated around a table in what was clearly an upscale restaurant, despite its relaxed atmosphere. After spending less than two weeks with the family, Scorpius could already recognise it as a compromise between Mr Potter’s desire for something comfortable and Mrs Potter’s preference for something expensive. Mrs Potter had announced their reservation to the maître’d in carrying tones and insisted on a table in the centre of the room. Mr Potter had slouched down and seemed to be trying his best to become invisible. Scorpius watched it all in quite amusement. The dynamics in the Potter household were interesting, to say the least. 

There were several other wizarding celebrities in the room and there seemed to be some sort of party going on in the far corner, if the large, rowdy group and pile of presents were anything to go by. Mrs Potter sniffed her displeasure at the group as they took their seats. 

Scorpius was sitting at the far end of the table beside Lily. He was grateful to be as far away from James as possible. The eldest Potter sibling had still not forgiven Scorpius for his activities with Albus. He shuddered to think what James would do were he to find out their whatever-it-was was still going on. Albus was sitting directly opposite Scorpius and, as usual, was ignoring him completely. Despite the fact that their fucking seemed to have turned into a regular thing, Albus still treated him as though he were completely peripheral, barely looking at him unless necessary, still speaking to him with that bored, detached air. Scorpius had overheard Mr Potter calling him out on it once, telling him he was being rude, but Albus had shrugged him off and nothing had changed.

Truth be told, it was driving Scorpius more than a little mad. When they were in bed together, Albus was open and fully present, giving himself over with complete abandon, his eyes full of feeling, his hands and lips expressive. But everywhere else he was remote. Scorpius couldn’t make Albus look at him, couldn’t get past that cool facade. Worse, he couldn’t tell which one was the real Albus, if either of them were, and he couldn’t tell if it was him that Albus was fucking or if someone else was there in his mind’s eye. And they couldn’t talk about it. The rule was unspoken but very, very clear. If Scorpius tried to talk to Albus about any of it, it would be over. 

And even though he refused to examine it all too closely, Scorpius knew he didn’t want it to be over.

Dinner was not nearly as painful as Scorpius had expected it to be. After a few minutes of awkward tension as Mrs Potter waved to everyone in the room and Mr Potter tried to sink under the table, everyone relaxed a bit. Mr Potter started telling stories of some of his amusing cases at work and then James joined in, relaying some of the more spectacular cock-ups from his Auror training classes. Then conversation veered towards the Potter children’s early years, some of the favourite family stories coming out, including the time Albus stole Mr Potter’s wand and accidentally spelled his own foot into a cabbage and the aftermath of Lily drinking every bottle of love potion on display in her uncles’ store. They were a nice family, for all their foibles, and Scorpius found he liked spending time in their company. Not that he’d ever tell his father that.

They were halfway through their meals when Scorpius felt a socked foot nudging its way up his pant leg. His head snapped up, his eyes going straight to Albus, who was pushing his food around on his plate with a sullen expression. But as the foot left his pant leg and began to creep determinedly up Scorpius’s thigh, there was absolutely no doubt as to whose foot it was. Hating himself a little, Scorpius let his legs fall open, giving Albus easier access. The tiniest smirk crossed Albus’s face.

Mrs Potter was talking now, telling some story about Mr Potter from their school years, one that everyone had heard many times if the bored looks on their faces were anything to go by, though, judging by the volume of her voice, Scorpius doubted they were her intended audience anyway. Still, he plastered an interested look on his face, cementing a small smile in place as Albus’s toes started tracing lazy circles on the inside of his thigh, coming closer and closer to Scorpius’s cock with every pass. 

He shifted a little, his growing erection straining uncomfortably against his trousers. Albus was now fiddling with his glass, running a finger around the rim with a fidgety kind of carelessness. Scorpius stared at him for a moment, amazed at the pretence. Suddenly, Albus’s foot jumped from Scorpius’s thigh to his cock, digging in with just the right amount of pressure. Scorpius yelped and nearly knocked over his glass.

Everyone turned to look at him, including Albus, who had a casually disinterested expression on his face.

“Are you okay?” Lily asked, giving him a strange look.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just, I don’t know, having a moment.”

They all looked at him with concern for another minute and then the conversation resumed. Once everyone was sufficiently diverted, Albus locked eyes with Scorpius for a brief second, biting his lip in a most aggravating manner before starting to massage Scorpius’s cock with his foot. Scorpius closed his eyes. Where the fuck had Albus learned to do that with his _feet_?

“Scorpius, what is going on?” Lily asked. Scorpius’s eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. “Your face is all red. Are you feeling okay?”

Everyone was looking at him again. “Um, actually, I’m feeling a bit off. I’m just... I’m just going to go to the bathroom for a second.”

“Are you sure?” Lily sounded genuinely concerned and Scorpius felt guilt bubbling up. “Do you want someone to go with you? Albus can go.”

“No, no,” Scorpius said, hoping he didn’t sound as hysterical as he felt. “It’s okay. I’ll be right back.”

He walked quickly from the table, being sure to keep his hands in front of him as he strode towards the bathroom. Once there, he went to the sinks and splashed cold water on his face. What the fuck was wrong with him? He never let people get to him like this. Albus Potter was playing him like he was a bloody violin and Scorpius was just _letting_ him.

He heard the door open and close behind him. He closed his eyes, knowing who it was.

“Lily sent me to check on you,” Albus said, coming to stand behind Scorpius. “She wanted to me to make sure you’re okay. Are you okay, Scorpius?” 

Scorpius looked up at their reflections in the mirror and saw the smug look on Albus’s face. 

“Fuck off, Albus.”

Albus’s confident smirk faltered. “What’s with you? I thought we were having fun.”

“Yeah, well, maybe next time you should ask before you start playing your little games.”

“Well, I suppose I could have, but with Lily sitting right beside you...”

“I’m serious!”

Albus stared at him, eyes wide. “What is your problem? It’s not like you were exactly fighting me off.”

Scorpius glared but said nothing – Albus had him there. 

Now Albus was coming closer, his hand reaching out for Scorpius’s hip, turning him round and pulling their bodies together. Albus’s head dropped to Scorpius’s neck and he pressed warm, wet kisses to Scorpius’s skin.

“I’m sorry, Scorpius,” he murmured against Scorpius’s throat. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ve just been thinking about you all day.”

“Really?” Scorpius asked, his voice dripping with bitter sarcasm.

“Yes.”

“Even when you were sucking off that guy on the pier?”

He expected Albus to react to his words – a confession that he’d been eavesdropping on a private conversation, not to mention the overtones of judgement – with anger and defensiveness. He was surprised when he felt Albus’s lips curve into a smile against his neck. “Especially when I was sucking off that guy on the pier.” 

Albus mouthed at Scorpius’s skin more purposefully and ground their hips together, his erection almost as hard as Scorpius’s. As angry as he was, Scorpius couldn’t help moaning at the feeling, his body curving into Albus’s almost against his will. 

Albus was manoeuvring them back into one of the stalls, his hands already working on Scorpius’s belt. He closed the door with a bang, sliding the bolt shut before pressing Scorpius against it. He pulled Scorpius’s trousers and pants down roughly, his breathing picking up. “You know, you’re kind of hot when you’re jealous,” he said with a grin and then abruptly dropped to his knees.

Scorpius started to protest that he was most definitely _not_ jealous but the words died on his lips as Albus’s mouth wrapped around his cock. His head fell back, thudding against the door, the sound echoing in the bathroom.

Albus seemed set on making quick work of things – not that Scorpius had far to go after their game of footsies – sucking Scorpius in deep, his tongue drawing maddening patterns on Scorpius’s cock. He was relentless, his head bobbing up and down on Scorpius’s erection with determination, only pausing every now and then for his tongue to dig at Scorpius’s slit and swirl around the head of his cock. Scorpius’s hands slapped against the door of the stall, seeking purchase as his legs threatened to give out. Albus hummed around him, apparently amused, and the vibrations of it made Scorpius gasp. “Merlin, Albus....”

Encouraged at the response, Albus’s hand came up to cup Scorpius’s balls, rolling them lazily in his palm but tugging sharply every now and again, bringing Scorpius closer and closer to the edge. Scorpius looked down at the sight of Albus’s lips stretched around Scorpius’s cock, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked _hard_. It was nearly too much and he struggled not to come. As if sensing his thoughts, Albus looked up, his eyes gleaming wickedly. 

Who else has seen that look today? Scorpius thought with a brief flash of anger but the thought was soon swept away as his orgasm crashed over him and he was pouring come down Albus’s throat.

Scorpius sagged against the door of the stall, trying to catch his breath. Albus hopped up quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before giving Scorpius a sly grin. “Feeling better, then?”

Scorpius just looked at him; he didn’t think he’d be able to speak for a while.

“Excellent,” Albus said. “Look, I don’t think I’m going back to the table. Could you tell them I took off?” 

“What?” Scorpius asked, apparently able to speak after all.

“It’s just, there’s this party I was planning on going to and now seems like a good time to make my escape, yeah?”

“You’re leaving?”

“Sure,” Albus said with a shrug. “Things are pretty much done here anyway. Just dessert and coffee left.”

Scorpius stared at him, incredulous. Albus was seriously going to just leave him here, force him to go back to the table alone and make up excuses for him?

Before he could manage to get a response out, Albus was striding towards the door.

“Thanks, mate,” he said cheerfully and then he was gone, leaving Scorpius alone in the bathroom, panting, his trousers still around his ankles, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

***

Later that night, Scorpius lay in bed, tossing restlessly, his mind full of confused, angry thoughts about the night’s events. Lily was fast asleep in her bed, her snores soft for the moment, little more than a rumbling rush of breath. He was rearranging his blankets for what felt like the hundredth time when he heard the door crack open and saw someone stumbling towards him in the dark. Scorpius sat up quickly, his hand going for his wand before he recognised the staggering form.

“Albus!” he hissed in a furious whisper. “What the fuck are you doing?”

But Albus was collapsing onto his bed and pressing his mouth to Scoripus’s in a mushy, uncoordinated kiss. He tasted of Firewhiskey. Scorpius pushed him back, staring at him. Even in the dim light he could see that Albus’s eyes were glassy, his pupils blown. Scorpius was quite sure there was more than just alcohol in his system.

“Merlin, Albus, what are you on?”

Albus was reaching for him, his hands clumsy and frantic, and he was babbling nonsense and garbled apologies. “Please Scorpius. M’sorry, m’sorry. I didn’t mean to. I should’ve known. Should’ve known all along, all along. I didn’t and I’m sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

Scorpius grabbed his hands, stilling the wild movements. “It’s okay. Shhh. It’s okay, just be quiet. You’re going to wake your sister.”

Albus moaned, a small, lost sound and his head fell forward, his forehead resting against Scorpius’s collarbone. “Please. Please, Scorpius. Please. I just wanna feel _something_.”

Scorpius froze, dumbfounded by Albus’s behaviour, unsure what to do. He should wake up Lily or maybe go get James. He should get someone to help Albus, someone other than him. 

He felt a wetness against his chest and realised Albus was crying. 

“Please, Scorpius. Please.”

Scorpius looked over at Lily, the softness of her face relaxed in sleep, the fragile curve of her hand on the pillow, the gleam of her red hair in the moonlight. Then he looked back at Albus, who was staring up at him now, his green eyes wide and wet and pleading, full of desperation. And in that moment, Scorpius made a choice, wondering how it could so clearly be the wrong one while still being the only one. 

“Come on,” he whispered, gently guiding Albus off the bed. “We can’t do this here.”

Scorpius put his arm around Albus’s waist and helped him down the stairs. He led them through the kitchen and out the back door. Albus was still talking, his words a confused jumble. “I wish I’d stayed. I guess you don’t remember anything, but I wish I’d stayed and I didn’t but I thought, I thought maybe, maybe you knew.”

They made their way through the garden and down towards the beach. The sky was dark, the moon hidden, huge storm clouds racing in over the water. Waves were crashing against the shore, rough and wild – Scorpius had no idea the sea could be so loud – and wind was whipping around them. There was rain on the way, Scorpius was sure of it, but he still thought the beach was the best place for them. Albus was too unpredictable right now to have him at the house.

They collapsed on the sand. Scorpius took Albus’s face in his hands, studied him carefully. “Albus, listen to me. I want you to tell me what you took.”

“He was still there when I left.”

“What?”

“David. He was still there when I left. David was still there.”

Scorpius ignored the stab he felt in his stomach. “Yes, we’ll talk about that more in a minute. Right now I want you to tell me what you took.”

“Potions, just potions.”

“Which ones?”

“The blue one and the white one.”

Scorpius wracked his brain, trying to figure out what Albus could have taken. He didn’t use a lot of recreational potions himself, though he certainly saw them around often enough at parties and in the dorms. The white one was probably Amica, known for creating a mellow and amorous mood, but he had no idea what the blue one might be. Apparently, though, they didn’t mix that well. He was pretty sure Albus would be fine once they wore off but he had no idea what to do for him until then. He let go of Albus’s face, sighing heavily. “Fucking hell, Albus.”

Albus curled into Scorpius’s side, still mumbling and seeming distressed. Scorpius put an arm around him and Albus nestled in closer. Without thinking about it, Scorpius’s started smoothing Albus’s hair away from his forehead, his fingers stroking through the wild, dark hair in a soothing rhythm. They sat like that for a long time, Albus’s hand occasionally pulling at Scorpius’s shirt, Scorpius responding with soft words of reassurance. 

He didn’t know how much time passed. It might have been a few minutes, it might have been an hour, maybe more. Scorpius watched the clouds racing across the sky, watched the spraying foam of the waves breaking violently against the shore, and tried not to think about any of it.

He was startled when Albus pushed away from him, straightening up to sit on his own. Albus looked at Scorpius, his gaze still clouded but considerably more calm. Scorpius felt himself flush under the scrutiny, not sure what Albus was seeing or what he was thinking about.

“What?” he snapped at last, irritated and self-conscious.

Albus just shook his head and started pulling off his clothes. 

“Albus, what are you doing?”

Albus, naked now, crawled over to Scorpius and straddled his lap. “I just want to feel something. Please.”

Scorpius tried to push him off, but Albus dug his heels in, his hands closing in an iron-grip on Scorpius’s shoulders. 

“I’m not fucking you while you’re half out of your mind on potions and Firewhisky, Albus.”

“What’s the difference?” Albus said with a shrug. “Fuck every night anyway.”

Which was true and if Albus had not gone running off to his party, they would probably be in his bedroom at that very moment.

But they weren’t. They were here on the beach, Albus high on potions and more than a bit of mess. 

Scorpius pushed at Albus’s chest, trying again to dislodge him. “We’re not doing this.”

But Albus was moving against him, rolling his hips against Scorpius’s cock and pressing his lips to Scorpius’s neck, licking at the place just below his jaw that made Scorpius melt every time. Scorpius’s eyes rolled back in his head. Fuck, how had Albus learned him so quickly?

“Please, Scorp,” he whispered against Scorpius’s skin. “I just need it. I need it so badly. Need _you_ so badly.”

Albus’s teeth scraped gently down the side of his neck and his tongue swiped at his collarbone. Scorpius’s cock was getting harder by the second. He closed his eyes, knowing that even though it was absolutely the wrong thing to do, what with Albus smashed half out of his skull and all, he was still going to do it. He seemed to be powerless when it came to Albus, and even though the realisation terrified him, it wasn’t enough to stop him.

“Fuck, what you do to me,” Scorpius moaned and his hands came up to grab Albus’s hips and pull him more firmly against his growing erection. 

Albus smiled then, brilliant and open. “My Scorpius,” he laughed and Scorpius felt his heart turn over at the words. “My Scorpius.”

Albus’s mouth closed over his in a searing kiss that quickly burned away the last of Scorpius’s objections. Albus was pulling on Scorpius’s clothes, clearly eager to get him naked. “Mmmm, want you, want to ride your cock, want to make you come so hard...”

Scorpius groaned at the words, quickly rolling Albus off of him so he could pull off his pyjamas. Once naked, Scorpius stretched out beside Albus, their bodies pressed together, skin hot and sweaty already. He let his hands travel Albus’s body, its curves and planes already so familiar to him, as he licked and bit at Albus’s mouth. Albus was arching into him greedily, not in the mood to wait. He pulled at Scorpius’s hand, bringing it to his mouth to coat his fingers in saliva before guiding it to his arse. 

As Scorpius’s fingers sunk into Albus, he felt a slippery wetness that wasn’t usually there. With a wrenching in his gut, he realised what it was. Come. Someone else’s come. Anger flared up hot and fast, pounding inside his skull until he was almost dizzy. Albus had been fucking someone else. He had been fucking someone else at that party and then had come home, come to Scorpius fucked up on potions, with his arse full of someone else’s come.

It should have made him stop, should have made him push away in disgust but instead Scorpius just drove his fingers in deeper, twisting viciously, making Albus cry out. He got a sick sort of satisfaction from it and he added another finger, pushing brutally into Albus’s body. “Who have you been fucking, Albus?”

“No one,” Albus moaned, grimacing, though whether from pleasure or pain, Scorpius couldn’t tell and he wasn’t sure he cared. “No one important.”

“David?” Scorpius asked, stabbing his fingers forward again and again.

“No, not David,” Albus panted, squirming around Scorpius’s hand. “Not David for a long, long time.”

“But someone’s had your arse tonight.”

“Scorpius, please,” Albus’s voice was raw. “Please.”

Scorpius didn’t look at Albus as he pulled his fingers out with a squelching sound, replacing them immediately with his straining cock. He moved fast and sure, driving hard into Albus, burying himself in that tight heat all the way up to his balls. Albus hissed and bucked beneath him, as though trying to get away. Any other night, it would have made Scorpius pause, made Scorpius slow down, check that Albus was okay. But tonight it just increased his anger and he shifted so that he could press a hand down on Albus’s chest, pinning him into place before he started pounding into him, slamming his hips forward again and again, his vision fading almost to black as his blood hammered through his veins.

Albus howled and writhed, his hands pushing at Scorpius but Scorpius ignored him, driving into him relentlessly.

He didn’t notice at first when Albus fell silent but when he did, Scorpius glanced down and this time there was no mistaking the look on Albus’s face. There were tears in Albus’s eyes, spilling over, making silvery tracks down his face. He had bitten his lip so hard he had broken the skin, bright red blood painting smears down his chin. 

He saw Scorpius looking at him. “Please,” he whispered, his voice so soft Scorpius could barely hear it. “Please, please, please, please, please...”

Scorpius froze mid-thrust, his eyes wide with horror. What was he doing? What the fuck was he doing?

“Oh bloody fuck, I’m sorry. Merlin, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered and began to pull out of Albus, slowly, carefully.

But Albus moaned and his legs came up to lock around Scorpius, blocking any movement. His eyes locked onto Scorpius’s, burning into him, clear when they should have still been clouded and dull. “Please, Scorpius. I want to feel something. _Please_.”

Scorpius didn’t move, looking down into Albus’s face, tear-stained and bloody. This was so fucked up.

Albus reached up, hands clasping around Scorpius’s neck, pulling him closer. “Please.”

Albus kissed him over and over, softly, sweetly, his mouth tasting of blood and alcohol, and Scorpius felt something inside him break, a sharp snap that _hurt_. He kissed Albus back, his hands moving over Albus’s body carefully, tenderly, an apology in the touch, a silent plea for forgiveness. He smoothed his fingers over Albus’s skin, over his chest, his stomach, his shoulders. He placed soft, open-mouthed kisses all over Albus’s face and neck, brushing his fingers through Albus’s hair. When Albus moaned and pushed his hips up hungrily, Scorpius began to move again, sliding into Albus as gently as he could. 

Albus sighed beneath him, his whole body relaxing into the rhythm of it, his eyes fluttering closed and he began whispering the words of wanting Scorpius had grown so familiar with, but there was something different in them too, something that curled around Scorpius’s heart, making it ache. “Scorpius, fuck, you feel so good, I always want, oh, yes, oh, like that, you’re, it’s, oh, all I’ve ever wanted, all I’ve ever wanted...”

Scorpius rocked into Albus, losing himself in the feeling, in the wash of Albus’s words whispered against his skin, and it was nothing like their previous times together. Everything with Albus had always been about heat and wanting and a need so immediate it laid everything bare. But this, this was something much more than just fucking. This was soft and tender and impossibly full. Albus opened his eyes and looked at Scorpius and it was as though he could see right through him, right through to every secret thing that Scorpius kept hidden, even from himself. 

There was a blinding flash of lightening, throwing the beach into sharp relief for a second, followed by the deafening crack of nearby thunder but Scorpius barely even noticed, nor did he flinch when the rain started in a sudden downpour, drenching them both. He welcomed it, even, watching as the rain washed away the blood from Albus’s chin.

Albus had his eyes closed again and he arched up into Scorpius, his body slick with rain. “Tell me you love me,” he whispered.

“What?” Scorpius faltered, a snag in their rhythm.

“I know you don’t. Know you don’t. Just lie to me. Lie to me, please. Please.”

And so Scorpius did, whispering words of love and affection and wanting into Albus’s ear as they moved together, the rain pounding down around them, unsure of whether he was lying to Albus or just to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for chapter 4:  
> Words: Road trip, Marshmallows, Star gazing, Glitter, Anniversary  
> Quotes: Hard candy quote (nature/nuture) “That's that whole nature versus nurture question, isn't it? Was I born a cute, vindictive, little bitch or... did society make me that way? I go back and forth on that..." - Hard Candy  
> Songs: See You In September (counting the hours and the minutes, too); Thunder (I need to step outside, Just to see if I can breathe); Walking on Sunshine (there’s a nod to this in Lily’s drug use – she’s on Sunshine – get it?)

Summer Boys – Chapter Four

 

Scorpius woke late the next day, the grey skies outside and the soft sound of steady rain making it easy to drift in a state of semi-consciousness rather than waking. When he did finally open his eyes and glance across the room he saw that Lily was already up, her bed empty. 

He made his way to the bathroom and groaned when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He looked like shit – pale, with dark shadows under his eyes and lines from his pillow running across his cheek, red and ridiculous looking. These late nights with Albus were starting to wear him down and last night, well, last night had been frankly exhausting. 

He scrubbed at his face, trying to get the pillow marks to go away when he noticed something sparkling on his cheek. He swiped at it and stared down at his fingers. Glitter. Three small flecks of it. He was puzzled for a moment before he realised where it had come from. Albus had been at a party, had been touching someone with glitter on his body, had brought it back with him, passed it on to Scorpius during their activities the night before. 

Scorpius felt bile rise in this throat. He hurriedly turned on the water and started scrubbing at his fingers with near panic, anxious to have the offensive bits of decoration off his skin as fast as possible. They seemed to cling to his skin though, moving around without coming off. He lunged for a nearby flannel, using it to scrape at his fingers over and over until at last the glitter was gone. He studied himself carefully in the mirror, eyes raking over his reflection feverishly until he was certain there was no more glitter on his body.

He glanced back at his face in the mirror. Whereas mere minutes ago he had been pale, now he was flushed and sweaty. Fuck, what was his problem? He was being mental. He splashed cold water on his face. He needed to stop acting like a lunatic. Bloody fucking Albus, though.

Once he was done in the bathroom, he went searching for Lily. He found her in the living room, curled up onto the couch with some disgusting sugared cereal full of toxic looking marshmallows, eating straight from the box as she read a book.

“Hey Lils,” he said, plunking down beside her on the couch.

She smiled at him, warm and bright. “Morning, sleepy head. Cereal?” She shook the box at him.

“Uh, think I’ll pass,” he said. Lily shrugged and went back to eating. “It’s so quiet around here this morning. Where is everybody?” 

“Well, James and Clara left early this morning – Clara’s vacation time is over and she’s due back at work. I’m assuming that Al’s still in bed, sleeping off his party. I still can’t believe he walked on dinner last night.”

Scorpius really didn’t want to talk about Albus and he especially didn’t want to talk about Albus and last night. He changed the subject. “And your parents? Where are they?”

Lily’s nose wrinkled and she set down the cereal. “Oh, they’re upstairs in bed, too. Celebrating their anniversary.” 

Scorpius glanced over at the Potters’ wedding photo, prominently displayed amongst the family pictures on the mantle. Mrs Potter was wearing a fur-lined silk wrap and there were snow-flakes swirling through the air. “It’s their anniversary?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Not that one. The _other_ one.”

“Oh. _Oh._ How do you even _know_ that?”

“Three curious children with unlimited access to 3W products means there weren’t many secrets in this house growing up. Trust me, it was a harsh lesson learned. Not everything needs to be overheard.” Lily gave him a suspicious look. “You don’t seem nearly as disturbed by that as you should be.”

Scorpius grinned. “Hey. They’re not my parents. I mean, your mum’s pretty hot for a woman and your dad is basically just an older version of –” He cut off abruptly, though he was quite certain he was too late.

Sure enough, Lily’s lips were curving into a smirk. “My dad is what now?”

“A very attractive gentleman for his age,” Scorpius said smoothly. “Still has that “Boy Who Lived” thing going on, you know?”

But Lily had scrambled up onto her knees and was even bouncing a bit. “Fuck that. You were totally going to say that he’s just an older version of Al. You think Al is hot!”

Scorpius tried to school his face into an appropriate expression but he wasn’t sure what his reaction would have been had he not been fucking Lily’s brother for the last two weeks. Mock offense maybe? Indifference? 

Whatever it was, it seemed to do the trick as Lily was pointing and laughing now instead of reaching for her wand. “You do! You think my brother is _attractive_. You’re _attracted_ to him. Oh! Scorpius, do you _fancy_ Al? Do you lie in bed at night thinking about how he’s just in the next room, imagining what it might be like if you snuck in and crawled into bed with him and he’d wake up and smile and kiss you and make sweet, sweet love to you, tenderly, like it was your first time?”

He glared at her. “Tell me Lily, were you born a cute, vindictive little bitch or did society make you that way?”

She smiled. “Ah yes, the whole nature versus nurture question. I go back and forth on that all the time. Although, really, have you met my uncles? Clear point for the nature side there. And the hotness, well, that’s obviously genetics as you so helpfully pointed out. So that’s two points for the nature side.”

Scorpius blushed. “Oh, shut up.”

But Lily just laughed, clearly delighted by his embarrassment. He wondered how long Lily’s good-natured teasing would last if she found out the truth.

“Don’t worry, I’ll put in a good word for you with Al. God, really though, could you imagine you and Albus together? There would be no survivors. Total devastation. A week into it and you’d either have killed yourselves or killed each other.” Lily tossed her hair behind her shoulder and snuggled into Scorpius’s side. “Fortunately for you, you picked the right Potter.”

Scorpius closed his eyes, buried his face in Lily’s hair and tried not to think about all he was risking.

***

They lazed around for most of the morning, talking and laughing. Time stretched on and there was no sign of Albus. Scorpius began to worry. He had assumed the potions Albus took were mostly harmless. Most recreational potions had very few side effects and posed little risk to the user in terms of their physical health. Of course, most recreational potions weren’t meant to be mixed with alcohol...

Once he had the thought, it was hard to let go of. He had helped Albus to bed after their little adventure on the beach. Albus had curled into his covers readily enough, asleep before his head hit the pillow. Scorpius had watched him for a few minutes before going to his own bed. Albus had seemed fine, or at least he had seemed as though he would be fine in the morning. Scorpius had seen people worse off than that in the past and they had always seemed okay the next day. But now, Scorpius’s anxiety was growing and he found himself counting the hours and then the minutes, wondering if Albus was ever going to show or if he should go check on him. 

It was early afternoon when Lily decided it was time to get on with their day and went to take a shower, providing Scorpius with the perfect window to sneak into Albus’s room and make sure he hadn’t choked on his own vomit in the night or something similarly revolting. 

Scorpius waited until he heard the water running before making his way upstairs. He probably had half an hour or so – Lily liked to take long showers. He made his way quietly down the hall. There were absolutely no sounds coming from Mr and Mrs Potter’s room – definite evidence of a silencing spell in effect. James’s door stood open, the room empty, the bed neatly made. He came to Albus’s door and just stood there for a moment, staring at it, before turning the knob and stepping inside.

Albus was curled up in a nest of blankets. From the doorway, all Scorpius could see was a few tufts of dark hair peeking out from under the quilt. He closed the door softly behind him and made his way over to the bed. 

Standing at the bedside, he could see Albus’s face. It was soft in sleep, the hard line of his jaw relaxed, his lips parted, his forehead smooth. His breathing was gentle and even. There was no stench of vomit or anything else. In fact, other than a slight scabbing on his lower lip, he looked exactly the same as he always did. He seemed to have made it through the night just fine. 

So, he’d seen what he came to see. Albus was fine. Time to go. 

But instead he found himself sitting on the side of the bed, his fingers gently brushing through Albus’s thick hair.

Albus stirred, turned his head to face Scorpius. A hand worked its way out from under the covers to fall softly on Scorpius’s arm. Albus’s lips curved upward in a small, sleepy smile. “Morning, babe,” he murmured, not opening his eyes. Then he groaned and rolled back into his pillow. “Feel like shit.”

Scorpius laughed softly. “I’m not surprised.”

Albus did open his eyes then, head turning again to look over. “Scorpius?”

“Yes,” he said, hating that he felt insulted. “Who did you think it was?”

Albus frowned. “Oh, um, I was just dreaming, I think. I thought something different was happening. What’s going on? What are you doing here?”

“I just came to see how you’re feeling. You were a little fucked up last night.”

“Last night...” Albus said with soft confusion. “Last night is kind of a jumble.” He struggled to sit up. “Can you grab me a hangover potion? They’re there, in my bedside table.”

Scorpius rummaged about until he found a phial of pale lavender liquid. He uncorked it and handed it to Albus who downed it with a grimace. After a minute, Albus’s face relaxed and he flopped back down against the pillow. “Shit, remind me never to do that again. What a fucking night. I think it’s probably good I can’t remember most of it.”

 _Do you remember fucking me? Do you remember that I hurt you? Do you remember asking me to tell you I loved you?_ “Do you remember anything?” 

“Bits and pieces. I remember going to that party, running into a couple friends from school. I remember there were potions and Firewhisky. A _lot_ of Firewhisky. Finnegan had stripped down to his pants and was trying to get people to do body shots with him. Nott was there too. Had his head up some girl’s skirt. I remember seeing that and thinking, “Not on your bloody life!” and after that it gets kind of fuzzy.”

“You don’t remember anything else?”

“No, I do, just not so clearly. I remember being in a room with some bloke, arguing about something.”

“Someone you knew?”

“No, a stranger. Besides Finnegan and Nott and a couple of girls from around here, there was no one I knew at that party. And I remember coming back here. I remember being on the beach with you, you know...”

“Do you remember fucking anyone else?” Scorpius asked, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

Albus sat up quickly and his eyes went almost comically wide. “Fuck me. There was someone else with us?”

“No, not with us. Before us. Do you remember fucking anyone else before you came home, before me?” Just a hint of bitterness seeped through in his tone.

“Before you? I fucked someone before you?”

“Yes.”

Albus shook his head. “I don’t remember. I just remember that bloke, but I think we were arguing, not fucking. Although I suppose we could have been arguing and then fucking. That would certainly explain why my arse is so sore.”

Albus seemed very calm for someone who just found out he’d had sex with a stranger and couldn’t remember any of it. It bothered Scorpius to see it. Albus should be upset – who knows what actually happened with that man, how arguing turned into fucking? – or at the very least curious. But as Scorpius watched Albus’s face, he saw nothing. It was unnerving. It was also none of his business. He really shouldn’t say anything. He shouldn’t.

“Albus?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Albus asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “I mean the sex, the potions, the alcohol, all of it.”

Albus’s jaw went tight. “What kind of question is that? It’s no different than what you do!”

“Albus, I have one-offs with kids from school. I don’t go to strangers’ houses, get fucked out of my skull on potions and let anyone who wants to fuck me.” _And I don’t get drunk and beg people to tell me they love me..._

“No, you just fuck your best friend’s brother behind her back. That’s much better.”

“Merlin, you’re such an arse sometimes! I’m just trying to help you.”

“I don’t need your help. Why do you even care? You’re getting what you want out of this.”

“What?”

Albus shrugged. “You like fucking, I like fucking. We have a good time when we’re together. It is what it is. I don’t see why you’re making this into some big deal.”

“Albus...” This conversation was going all wrong. He had just been trying to tell Albus he was worried about him, to be careful.

“Look, we’re not friends, Scorpius. I’m just someone you’re fucking for the summer. So let’s not pretend we’re something more than that. If I need someone to talk to, it’s not going to be you.”

Albus’s words echoed in Scorpius’s brain, refusing to settle, not quite making sense. He wasn’t sure what it was about them that was confusing him. It was true, what Albus said. They were just fucking, just two boys entertaining themselves over the summer. They weren’t friends. He knew that. So why did he suddenly feel like punching Albus in the mouth?

Scorpius hadn’t realised he was just standing there, staring, until Albus sighed. “Look, you’d better get out of here before Lily comes looking for you.”

“She’s in the shower,” Scorpius said and it sounded stupid even to his own ears.

“Well, before she gets out of the shower then.”

They started at each other a moment longer and then Scorpius turned and left. He made his way back to Lily’s room and stretched out on his bed. He closed his eyes and determinedly thought of nothing. 

A few minutes later, Lily came into the room, wrapped in towels. “Gone back to sleep have you?” 

“No, I’m just closing my eyes to protect your virtue,” he said, keeping his eyes closed so she could get changed. 

“You came upstairs and waited for me in my room so you could _not_ watch me get dressed?” she asked and he could hear the grin in her voice.

“Shut it,” he replied. “No, I came to ask you if we have any plans for today.” 

“Not really. Is there something you had in mind?”

“Let’s get out of here for a while.”

“Ooo! Like a road trip?”

“No! Not a road trip. Definitely not a road trip.” 

He’d experienced Lily’s driving skills firsthand the week previous and was extremely grateful to have survived. When she had finally stopped courting death along the back roads of the village and he had been able to get out of the car, he had almost kissed the ground and had vowed, right then and there, that he would never, ever again get in a car when Lily was behind the wheel. 

“You’re such a baby. Honestly, it’s like you’d never done a little racing before or something.”

“Yes, what is my problem?” he asked, sarcastically.

She snickered at that. “Okay, you can open your eyes, I’m decent.”

Scorpius opened his eyes. Lily was standing there in her bra and panties, tiny wisps of pink lace that barely covered her. Scorpius was used to this by now. Lily had apparently decided that since Scorpius was gay, it mattered very little if she walked around in front of him in her underwear. And he supposed she was right about that. Still, it made him smile. His little virgin with her exhibitionist tendencies.

“What were you thinking of then?”

“I don’t know. Let’s go to London – see a movie, have dinner, hit a club later or something.” He hadn’t been thinking of going to London, not until right that moment anyway, but as he said the words, he knew it was what he wanted to do. He needed to get out the house and away from Albus. Far away from Albus. 

“You bored here?” Lily asked, shrugging into a shirt.

“No, it’s not that. I like it here. I just need a change of pace today. And it’s pouring rain; we’d be stuck inside all day anyway. When the weather’s nice again, we can return to our regular schedule of sun-tanning and star-gazing. Today, let’s go into the city.” 

“Sure. Just you and me or do you want a crowd?”

“Invite anyone you like.”

“Okay. You go take as shower. I’ll Floo a few people, make some plans and then we’ll head out of here.” She stepped into a short skirt. “Ooo. Do you want me to invite your _crush_?” she asked, her voice a teasing sing-song.

Scorpius glared at her.

“What? Albus looks pretty good on the dance floor. He fortunately by-passed that bit of my father’s genetic heritage. You might enjoy the show.”

“Lily?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Shut up.”

***

The movie was long and boring, the plot predictable and the acting deplorable but still, there was enough to it that it occupied his mind. Scorpius had been able to sit in the darkened theatre for two hours and not think about anything. It had been slightly more difficult at dinner. Try as he might, his mind kept going back to his conversation with Albus, his words still echoing in Scorpius’s head. Lily noticed his distraction, if her small looks of concern were anything to judge by, but she didn’t say anything about it and seemed happy enough to carry the conversation for both of them.

They met up with a group of Lily’s friends at a nearby bar for a few drinks before hitting the club. He recognised them, a couple of girls from Slytherin whose names his didn’t know, another from Ravenclaw and a boy, Henry, who they had met the other day on the beach. He seemed very happy to be there and kept eyeing Lily hopefully. Scorpius chuckled to himself, knowing the boy was in for a disappointment. Lily liked attention, it was true, but she had very little desire for anything to go beyond the admiration stage. Sure enough, when Henry tried to hug her hello, she slipped out of the embrace in a heartbeat.

Eventually they left for the club. En route, Lily ducked into an alleyway, dragging Scorpius with her, for a few discreet changes to their attire. Pulling out her wand, she shortened her skirt until it was little more than a sash around her hips and shrank her top by several sizes. With a critical look at Scorpius, she tightened his trousers and his shirt and changed them both to a dark blue colour that she claimed looked especially sexy on him. He scowled but said nothing as she fussed with his hair. In truth, he rarely needed to make much effort to attract men, but she seemed happy making him over and so he let her.

Lily’s friends exclaimed over them when they reappeared, the earlier drinks making them extra enthusiastic. Henry gaped at them, looking as though he might keel over any second.

They arrived at the club, Lily flirting their way past both the line up and the cover charge. It was already crowded, full of sweaty bodies in various stages of undress, loud music pounding, lights flashing. The pushed their way to the edge of the dance floor. Nearby, there was a knot of young men dancing, all shirtless, skin slick as they writhed together.

Lily glanced at them and then grinned at Scorpius. “Looks like a good night.”

Scorpius shrugged noncommittally and Lily rolled her eyes.

Lily’s girlfriends started to move out onto the dance floor. Henry pulled Lily and Scorpius into a huddle. “So,” he said, withdrawing something from his pocket. “In the mood for anything?”

He opened his hand, a half a dozen tiny phials resting in his palm. They mostly contained yellow or white liquid but there was one red one. Scorpius looked at them, considering. He wasn’t usually all that interested in recreational potions – he didn’t really enjoy feeling out of control – but tonight he was in the mood for something different. Fuck, anything really, that would drive all thoughts of Albus out of his head.

“Ooo! Sunshine for me please!” Lily said, taking a yellow one. She popped the cork and tossed it back with the practiced motions of one who had done it many times before. “Amica, I think for you though, Scorp,” she advised with a laugh, her girlfriends already pulling her out onto the dance floor. “Nice and smooth with a dash of horny.”

Henry turned to face Scorpius, a brow quirked in question.

“You don’t have anything in blue, do you?” Scorpius asked.

Henry’s eyes widened for a moment. “Obliviate? Fuck no. Don’t go near that shit, if I can help it. I like to mellow out, not fall apart, you know?”

Scorpius just shrugged. “What’s the red one?”

“Eros. Makes everything feel _good_ , you know?” Scorpius’s hand drifted towards it but Henry’s fingers closed around the potions. “That one has a price,” he said.

“How much?”

“Not that kind of price,” Henry said, eyeing Scorpius meaningfully.

Scorpius looked at him, confused. “I got the impression you were here for Lily.”

“You thought I came to a gay club to pick up a girl?” Henry said dubiously. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like playing all ways but Lily’s a ‘look but don’t touch’ kind of girl. And while I like looking, I’m kind of in the mood to touch tonight. So what do you say?” 

Scorpius gave him a once-over and shrugged. “Sure. Why not?” It would probably be good to fuck someone who wasn’t Albus. It would certainly help get him out of his head, at any rate.

Henry grinned and gave Scorpius the red potion. Scorpius drank it quickly. It tasted sweet and bubbled on his tongue. Henry took both a yellow potion and a white one before leading Scorpius out onto the dance floor. 

Henry put his hands on Scorpius’s hips, drawing their bodies together. He was a little clumsy, not quite as smooth as his come-on had been but Scorpius didn’t really care. He let himself move with the beat of the music, let Henry pull in closer to him, let him slide his hands up inside Scorpius’s shirt. He ignored Lily’s fleeting look of surprise, her knowing smirk, the whispers of her friends. He closed his eyes and concentrated on just feeling. 

It started slowly, the heated thrum moving through his veins, a steady burn that spread out along his arms, into his hands, right to his fingertips. But then it seemed to reach some critical point and suddenly, everything was thick and warm. One minute they were dancing, Scorpius’s arms wound around Henry’s neck, the next Henry’s skin felt impossibly soft underneath his fingers, smooth and rich like velvet. Scorpius started brushing his hands along Henry’s neck, his collarbone, his shoulder. It was remarkable. He’d never felt anything like it. 

Henry noticed what he was doing and laughed. “Eros kicking in?”

“I think so,” Scorpius said with a grin as he stroked along the hollow of Henry’s throat. “You feel really good.”

“You think that feels good? Try this,” Henry whispered and then he leaned in to kiss Scorpius’s throat.

Embarrassingly, Scorpius gasped. He couldn’t help it. He’d had his neck kissed many, many times but it had never felt like this. Henry’s lips felt like a thousand tiny points of pleasure dancing across his skin. The heat of his mouth had Scorpius rock hard in an instant. He groaned and clutched at the back of Henry’s neck with one hand.

“Good, huh?” Henry breathed into his ear and Scorpius thought he could come from that alone, Henry whispering into his ear, his lips brushing against Scorpius’s earlobe, his breath tickling at Scorpius’s skin and hair.

“Fuck yeah,” Scorpius said, his head falling to the side, exposing more of his neck to Henry’s mouth. 

They danced like that for a while, Henry nipping at Scorpius’s neck and jaw, their hips grinding together, Scorpius nearly blacking out from the pleasure. He felt quite sure that at any moment he was going to come right there in the middle of the dance floor. Henry’s hands were moving all over his body and everything felt liquid and hot and so fucking good. Merlin, why weren’t people taking this shit every hour of every day?

Suddenly there was a warmth at his back and slender arms slipping around his waist, making him dizzy. The smell of vanilla and flowers filled his nose and made his mouth water. Lily.

“I think you’d two better get a room,” she laughed, sliding around his body until she was standing beside Henry, facing Scorpius. 

Henry’s hands left Scorpius and closed around Lily. This time she didn’t push him away but fell back against him. She reached out for Scorpius, pulling him closer, sandwiching herself between them. Her body was so soft, all curves and lushness and while it had never attracted him before, it felt really good pressed against him. He became fascinated with the curve of her waist, the unbelievable silk of her skin. She really was so beautiful. Fuck, how he loved her. 

He lowered his head, burying his face in her hair as his hands came up and fisted in it. She laughed at the gesture.

“Enjoying yourself then?” she teased.

“I think Henry and I are going to take off for a bit,” he said, his voice muffled by her thick hair.

“Yeah, I kind of thought as much.”

“You can get home all right?”

“Yep, I swiped the spare portkey. What about you? Are you going to be able to get back okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll figure something out.”

She said a few more silly things, kissed his cheek and disappeared back into the crowd.

Strong arms closed around his chest and a hot mouth descended on his neck. Scorpius felt his knees go weak. “You wanted to get out of here?” Henry whispered.

He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on not coming right then and there. “Do you have somewhere we can go?”

“My place is out – parents. You?”

“I’m staying with Lily right now.” 

“Fuck this,” Henry said, his voice rough. “Let’s just go in the back.”

“Yeah. That works.”

Henry steered them through the mass of bodies, down a back hallway and around a corner. There were others here already, bodies moving in the shadows, the smell of sex heavy around them.

Henry pressed him up against a wall, his erection hard against Scorpius’s thigh. “I’ve been wanting to get you alone since you came out of the alley in those fucking trousers. Merlin.”

Scorpius smirked. “Shut up and suck my cock already.”

“What do I get if I do?” 

“Depends on how good you are at it.”

Henry needed no more invitation. He dropped to his knees, undoing Scorpius’s trousers, pushing down his pants to free his cock. The feel of Henry’s hands on his cock was almost more than Scorpius could take. His hands flew to the wall, looking for support. When Henry’s mouth closed over him, Scorpius’s legs threatened to give out. 

What Henry’s technique was lacking, the Eros more than made up for. If only he could have been on this shit when Albus was sucking him off. Albus gave head better than anyone Scorpius had ever met. The combination of Albus’s mouth and the potion probably would have him passing out for real, likely long before his orgasm had hit even.

But fuck, he wasn’t going to think of Albus. Not here, now, with Henry sucking his cock and every nerve in his body melting with pleasure. Scorpius focused on the boy on his knees before him, on the lips moving on his cock, the hand wrapped tight around the shaft. Fuck Albus. He was just a bloke, just a fuck like any other. Scorpius closed his eyes, let his head fall back against the wall and gave himself over to the sensation of pleasure so intense it bordered on pain. 

But even though he felt so good he could hardly stay upright, he couldn’t seem to stop the thoughts of Albus from intruding. All he could see was Albus’s face, his bright, open smile. _My Scorpius. My Scorpius._ Scorpius could feel his orgasm rising rapidly, tearing through him with surprising force but all he felt was angry, livid that Albus was there, in his head, ruining what should have been one of the best orgasms of his life. He pushed his hips forward, pumping come down Henry’s throat. 

And then it hit him. 

_“Tell me you love me. I know you don’t.”_

_“You just fuck your best friend’s brother behind her back.”_

_“You’re getting what you want out of this.”_

_“I’m just someone you’re fucking for the summer.”_

_“My Scorpius. My Scorpius.”_

Fuck.

Scorpius pushed Henry off his cock roughly, leaving a messy trail of come across the boy’s cheek and chin. He tugged his trousers up and moved away from the wall.

“Hey!” Henry said, wiping at his face as Scorpius stepped around him. “What are you doing?”

Scorpius started walking towards the exit.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Henry called after him, his voice angry and rough.

Scorpius didn’t turn around, didn’t stop. He couldn’t. He needed to step outside, just, fuck, see if he could breathe. He felt like his chest was going to explode. 

The back alley was full of more shadowy figures pressed up against the walls, more grunts and heavy breathing. Hands reached out to Scorpius as he walked past, grabbing at his arms, his hips, his arse. He pushed them away, the sparks of sensation they caused irritating now, rather than arousing. Fuck, he needed to get out of there.

He needed to find Albus.

 

Oh, god, this week’s prompts just sparked a whole chapter in my head, dammit. So here it is, complete with Albus performing unspeakable acts with fruit at the breakfast table (and Harry taking cluelessness to a whole new level), a glimpse of powerful!Harry, cause I heart him so, and Lily showing us what Slytherins are made of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for chapter 5:  
> Words: Speedo, sandcastle, sunburn, strawberries, sprinkler  
> Quotes: 1) "A plan? Do I LOOK like someone with a plan?" - The Dark Knight  
> Songs: Rain in the Summertime (I love to feel the rain on my face); Doin’ Time (i'd like to hold her head underwater); Sunshine Superman (Any trick in the book now)  
> Bonus prompt: Food sex. 
> 
> Also, gratuitous appearance of powerful!Harry because, guh, I love me some powerful!Harry.

Summer Boys – Chapter Five

Scorpius found Albus lying on the lawn, underneath the sprinkler. He was wearing nothing but a pair of navy briefs, his long, lean body on display, his skin looking white and smooth in the moonlight. It made Scorpius’s breath catch to see it. But that wasn’t why he was there and so he shoved down his quickly growing arousal as he walked over to Albus, sitting down on the lawn just out of the sprinkler’s reach.

“What are you doing?” Scorpius asked, going for a nice, neutral opening comment in case Albus was still irritated about their argument that morning.

Apparently, he wasn’t; Albus squinted up at him through the falling drops of water, a grin on his face. “Lying on the grass.”

“Any particular reason?”

Albus shrugged. “Not in the mood to go to bed. Not in the mood to go out. Here seemed like as good a place to be as any.”

“And the sprinkler?”

“Oh, well, Dad put it out to give the lawn a drink and I couldn’t resist,” Albus said and Scorpius gave him a questioning look. “I like the feel of the rain on my face in the summer – last night was incredible that way – but you know, no rain, so this is the next best thing.”

“Are you high again?”

Albus laughed. “No, I’m just weird.”

“You can say that again.”

“No, I’m just weird.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “The corny sense of humour is family trait then?”

Albus rolled out from under the sprinkler, coming to sit beside Scorpius on the dry grass. Scorpius tried very hard not to stare at the drops of water on Albus’s skin, not to give into the urge to lick them off one by one. Albus made this much harder when he started trailing a wet hand up and down Scorpius’s thigh. Even through the cloth of his trousers, the touch set Scorpius on fire, the Eros clearly still doing its job. Scorpius could feel this cock growing hard and hoped Albus hadn’t noticed. He wanted to _talk_ , damn it.

“Yes, definitely a Potter thing,” Albus said. “Though I think Lils has got it the worst of all of us. Speaking of, where is my little sis?”

“Still at the club,” Scorpius replied, trying to make his voice sound normal but it came out a little breathy nonetheless.

The hand on his leg stilled and Albus’s eyes were suddenly angry. “You left my sister alone in Muggle London?”

“Oh, relax. She’s not alone, she’s with four of her friends and she has a Portkey.”

“Scorpius, Lily can get herself into trouble faster than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“First of all, pot, kettle. Second, are you kidding me? You’ve obviously never been to a Slytherin party. Lily can take care of herself and then some. Trust me, she’s fine. She’s at a gay club, for fuck’s sake – I don’t think anyone’s going to be trolling her, so don’t worry about it.”

Albus gave him a doubtful look but seemed somewhat mollified. “So what are you doing here? No one at the club that quite met your criteria?”

Scorpius just shrugged, not really wanting to bring Henry or anyone else into the conversation. “I came back because I want to talk to you about something. Alone.”

The last of the worry fell from Albus’s face and a sly grin stretched across his lips. 

“Oh, I gotcha,” he said, sliding even closer to Scorpius, his hand once again stroking Scorpius’s thigh and then more than just his thigh. Scorpius groaned at the touch, his cock aching in the instant. Fucking Eros. “Well, let’s get you out of these very attractive clothes and we’ll “talk” as long as you want. Though my arse is still kind of sore so you’re the bottom tonight. Which, mmm, I’m kind of in the mood for now that I think about it. You’re arse is so... _delectable_ , you know?”

“Yes, you’re very eloquent, but that’s not quite what I meant,” Scorpius said, already panting slightly. Merlin, but Albus was making this hard.

“Hmmm?” Albus hummed as he nuzzled Scorpius’s neck.

“Albus, stop it. I actually want to talk to you.”

Albus pulled back just long enough to drop a quick wink. “Okay, you talk and I’ll just keep doing what I’m doing,” he said, and returned to mouthing at Scorpius’s neck.

“It’s about what you said this morning. And last night.”

Albus did pulled back then, properly, his eyes searching Scorpius’s face. “Wait, you can’t hold me to last night. Last night was ...”

“Fine, just this morning then,” Scorpius said, his unwanted arousal making him impatient. “It doesn’t really make any difference. You said some things, it sounded like you think you’re just a fuck to me and that’s, that’s not true.” 

Albus laughed. “Of course it’s true. It’s okay, Scorpius. It’s part of the reason I’m doing this with you. It’s like you said that first night on the beach - you’re good at hooking up and then letting go. It doesn’t hurt my feelings. Honest.” He gave Scorpius a broad smile, clearly meant to reassure him.

Scorpius shook his head. “You don’t understand. I’m not lying to spare your feelings. I’m trying to tell you that you’re _not_ just my best friend’s brother and you’re _not_ just someone I’m fucking for the summer. You’re...”

“I’m what?”

Scorpius’s jaw clenched. One of the things that really appealed to him about one-offs was not having to have big girly talks about emotions. “I don’t know,” he ground out eventually. “I don’t know what you are, what we are, but it’s not nothing. This is more than just a bit of shagging.”

“Is it?” 

That brought Scorpius up short. _Of course_ it was more than just a bit of shagging. It _had_ to be to feel like this. Didn’t it?

But now Albus was frowning, shifting away from him. “I don’t know what this is all about but, Scorpius, I mean, you don’t even know me.”

“That’s not true. I know you better than you think I do.”

“So _you_ think.”

“Fine, whatever, maybe I don’t know you. Let’s change that. Let me get to know you.” Fuck, this was getting to be humiliating. Why did Albus have to make everything so hard?

“Why?”

Scorpius gaped, incredulous. “ _Why_?”

“Yes, why?”

“For fuck’s sake, Albus! Why do you think?”

Albus just looked at him.

“You’re actually going to make me say this?” Scorpius groaned. He closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at Albus while he said this or he’d have to kill himself. “Fine. Because this, this thing between us, I’ve never felt like this before. You’ve got me going crazy. You’re all I think about. I want you every second of the day. When we’re together, it’s better than I’ve ever had with anyone else. I don’t want this to end when we leave here.” 

Scorpius opened his eyes, stunned. He hadn’t actually realised he felt that way until right that second. He knew he hadn’t wanted Albus think that he didn’t care, that he thought of him as just some random fuck. But the wanting him every second of the day? Not wanting things to end when the summer did? Those words caught Scorpius off guard. Though perhaps they shouldn’t have. Scorpius had a suspicion they were the thoughts he’d been trying very hard not to think for the past week. Either way, everything had just become much more complicated.

Albus laughed again, snapping Scorpius’s attention back to the conversation. “You just feel that way because I give really good blowjobs.”

Scorpius scowled. “Fuck, could you not make jokes about this?”

Now Albus seemed exasperated. “What do you want me to say? Yes, the sex is good, really good, but that’s all it is, really good sex. There’s nothing more between us.”

“Yeah, because you’re experimenting in some sort of emotional deep-freeze.”

“And instead I should do what? Join you as you experiment in relationships? And where does that leave me when you decide you prefer your one-offs after all?”

“I wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be like that.”

“You don’t know that. You’ve never even tried dating before, never mind something more serious. You don’t know what it will be like. Besides, even if you’re right and you are ready for something more, who says that’s what I want?”

The words knocked Scorpius’s breath out of him. “What?”

“You’re just assuming I feel the same way,” Albus said angrily, his eyes flashing, his hands closed in tight fists. “That’s what you think, isn’t it? That all this time I’ve been dreaming of a relationship, trying to win you over, just waiting for you to ask me to be your boyfriend. Well, fuck you, Malfoy. Fuck you and your stupid little assumptions. You don’t know anything about what I want. You don’t know anything about me at all.” 

There was a long silence. Scorpius knew he should leave, but he couldn’t seem to make himself get up and walk away. For whatever reason, Albus wasn’t leaving either.

“Why are you ruining this?” Albus muttered after a minute, his voice so soft Scorpius wasn’t sure if he had been meant to hear or not. “I thought we were having fun.”

Scorpius laughed sourly. The last two weeks with Albus had been a lot of things but fun wasn’t exactly how he would have described it. “Yes, well, all good things must come to an end. I’m sure you can find someone down by the pier to help you out. Shouldn’t be too hard. Always someone willing to fuck a Potter, right?”

Albus glared at him. “You’re a real bastard, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told. Then again, I was told the same about you.”

And just like that, the mysterious force keeping him in place was gone. Scorpius stood and walked towards the house without looking back.

***

The next week and a half passed with Scorpius and Albus barely speaking to each other at all. In fact, Albus hardly looked at him. Not that this was all that different than before. It was the same aloof routine he’d been pulling since Scorpius arrived, only now the small talk was even more indifferent and infrequent and now, of course, there were no scorching sessions in his bedroom at night. If it wasn’t for the obvious tension between them, Scorpius would have suspected he had become invisible to Albus. But by now he could read the signs of tension in Albus’s face – the tightness in the line of his jaw, the slight downward turn of the left corner of his mouth – even when Albus was trying to appear unaffected.

No one else seemed to notice anything between the two of them, though, including Lily. She and Scorpius carried on just as before, hanging out on the beach, making forays into the village now and then, giggling at the local celebrities, trying their best to avoid Ludo Bagman and his demon speedo. There were two miserable days where Lily became inexplicably obsessed with building sandcastles the Muggle way and forced him to spend all day with her down on the beach, the sun beating down on him like he’d done something personally to anger it. At the end of the second day, his sunburn was so bad, he had to ask Mrs Potter for a healing balm and he refused to build anymore sandcastles, no matter how much Lily pouted and begged. 

He and Lily also went back to London for another club night. Scorpius skipped the Eros this time but he still ended up in the back room, fucking some stranger into the wall while gritting his teeth against the image of Albus’s face. Despite the man’s good looks and perfect arse, Scorpius couldn’t remember sex ever being so unsatisfying. He’d gone home frustrated, hating that he couldn’t get Albus out of his head long enough to enjoy a fuck, hating that Albus had become the standard against which none could compare.

Albus seemed to be continuing his experimentation with casual sex, if his late nights were any indication. Actual proof had only appeared four days earlier – a love-bite just under his ear, large and red and infuriatingly obvious. Scorpius found his eyes going to it over and over; he tried very hard to ignore the anger that swept over him each and every time. He knew Albus saw him looking at it but even the humiliation of that wasn’t enough to stop him from staring. 

Albus was also continuing on with the potions, apparently. Two nights ago previous he had staggered into the bedroom, high as a kite and babbling nonsense, just like he had before. But he didn’t approach Scorpius’s bed, didn’t even look in Scorpius’s direction. Instead, he crawled into bed with Lily, buried his face in her shoulder. Scorpius heard her whisper soothing words to him, saw her pale hand moving through his hair with a tenderness that made him ache. Fifteen minutes later, they were both asleep. 

But Scorpius had stayed awake for a long, long time, watching them both, wondering when his heart had become so vulnerable to Potters.

***

He was doing it again, staring at the love-bite on Albus’s neck. It had faded now, was almost gone actually, but he could still see it, a yellowish shadow just below his right ear. Scorpius couldn’t help the flood of questions that came every time he saw it. Had Albus gasped when that other man had bitten him? Or had he growled low in his throat, his hands curling to pull his lover closer? Had he turned his head, baring that lovely neck, wordlessly begging for more? Had he returned the favour, leaving marks of his own on the other man’s body?

Scorpius scowled and tore his eyes away only to find that Albus was watching him, a smirk on his lips. When their eyes met, Albus lifted a brow in unkind amusement. Scorpius’s scowl deepened and he turned away. 

They were having a lazy morning. Mrs Potter had gone to the Burrow for the day to see her mother. Albus, Lily, and Scorpius had all slept late, not drifting downstairs until mid-morning. Mr Potter had made them waffles with whipped cream and syrup and strawberries and it was easily the most delicious breakfast Scorpius had ever had. Scorpius was still working on his. Lily had wolfed hers down at record speed and was now deeply immersed in the _Daily Prophet_ , though whether it was politics or gossip that had caught her eye, Scorpius wasn’t sure. You could never tell with Lily. Mr Potter was also buried in the paper, reading Quidditch scores and the latest news on the activities of the DMLE.

Albus was apparently modelling his love-bite for Scorpius’s non-enjoyment. He had his head resting in one hand, the fading bruise on perfect display. Scorpius refused to look again, focusing instead on the last few bites of his breakfast.

He was distracted by the sight of a hand, Albus’s hand, snaking across the table towards the fruit bowl and nimbly plucking several strawberries from the top. How Albus could still be hungry was beyond Scorpius – he had already packed away three huge waffles. Almost unwillingly, Scorpius’s eyes followed the path of Albus’s hand, watched as it raised the berry to Albus’s lush mouth, watched as even, white teeth bit down, as pink lips sucked gently, catching any juice. Scorpius’s breath quickened slightly. Albus took another bite, finishing off the berry, and then licked his lips slowly, deliberately. Scorpius suddenly realised Albus knew he was watching him.

He looked up and sure enough, Albus’s green eyes were locked on him. Albus held Scorpius’s gaze as he bit into a second berry, his eyes full of heat but something else too, something hard and mean. He sucked on the berry, letting his lips go soft around it and Scorpius recognised it in an instant, the shape of his mouth. He had seen those lips look like that as they sucked the head of his cock, as Albus teased and tortured him before swallowing him whole. Scorpius grunted softly – Lily didn’t even turn at the sound – and Albus grinned, the fucker. Then the berry was finished and the pink tongue reappeared, brushing over Albus’s lips.

Scorpius hoped Albus’s stupid game was over but luck didn’t seem to be on his side. Albus’s hand drifted back to the fruit bowl, snagging a banana. Scorpius rolled his eyes at the obviousness of it – Al was going to use every clichéd trick in the book apparently – but he still watched, hating himself for doing so. Albus’s eyes darted over to his sister and father, both of whom were still immersed in the _Prophet_ , before settling back on Scorpius. He peeled the banana slowly, dragging his fingertips down the pale fruit as he exposed it. Scorpius could practically feel the drag of those fingers on his cock, Albus’s Quidditch-calloused fingers, rough and soft at the same time. His heart started to pound, though whether it was anger or arousal, Scorpius couldn’t say.

Albus raised the fruit to his mouth, his tongue coming out to tease the tip of it, swiping and circling before gently closing over it. He took his time, nibbling at it, scraping the flesh with his teeth so lightly it barely left a mark. Lily and her father were talking now, having a friendly argument over something in the paper. Neither of them noticed when Albus took the entire length of the banana into his mouth and then slid it back out with a swirl of his tongue but Scorpius couldn’t have looked away if his life depended on it.

Scorpius was furious. He didn’t know what the fuck Albus was playing at, what had inspired this little show but he was going to kill him. He wanted nothing more than to get up and leave the table but he didn’t think he’d make it away before Lily noticed his rock-hard erection. So he was stuck sitting across from Albus, watching, tears stinging at the back of his eyes he was so angry. Albus finished the banana and smirked at him, obviously understanding what was keeping Scorpius from leaving. Scorpius had the sudden urge to drag Albus down to the beach and hold his head under water until the smirk fell from his face.

As if sensing his thoughts, Albus grinned and reached for a peach. He turned it slowly in his hand until the fullest swell of it faced him and then he ran his tongue over the flesh in one broad swipe before biting into it, the juices dripping down his chin. He licked his lips languorously and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.   
“You should try a peach, Scorpius,” he said in a lazy drawl that no Gryffindor should have been able to achieve. “They’re really... _delectable_ , you know?”

And that was all it took. Scorpius was on his feet in a second, his chair knocked over by the force of the movement, scrambling around the table to get his hands on Albus. His fist connected with Albus’s face, and there was a satisfying cracking sound as Albus’s nose broke and then they were both on the floor. Albus’s fist found Scorpius’s jaw and stars exploded behind Scorpius’s eyes but it didn't stop him. It didn’t stop him when Albus flipped him onto his back and punched him squarely in the mouth, splitting Scorpius’s lip, the copper tang of blood flooding over his tongue. It didn’t stop him when Lily started screaming, when Mr Potter started shouting, when the blood streaming from Albus’s nose dripped into his eyes, blinding him. Nothing could stop him from hitting Albus again and again. Scorpius wanted to keep hitting him, to pound his fists into Albus’s body until he stopped feeling so fucking grateful just to be touching Albus again.

Suddenly, an invisible force was propelling him backwards at an alarming rate, slamming him up against the kitchen wall, pinning him there. Once he managed to wipe the blood out of his eyes, Scorpius saw Albus similarly trapped against the wall opposite, Mr Potter standing between them, wandless, his arms outstretched. It was only then that Scorpius noticed it, the feeling of magic heavy in the air, crackling like a coming storm. Suddenly he was struck by the immense stupidity of attacking Harry Potter’s son right in front the man. 

“Lily, take Scorpius somewhere to cool off. Al, you’re with me.”

And then Mr Potter had Albus by the arm and was hauling him into the living room.

“Come on,” Lily said. 

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to put some distance between us and the house. Trust me, when Al and my dad fight, it’s enough to give you a nosebleed.”

He followed Lily out into the garden. She marched across the lawn and came to a stop in the shade of the umbrella trees. “So, you want to tell me what the fuck that was all about?”

“Not especially,” Scorpius muttered.

“Scorpius...” Lily said, a warning in her voice.

He took a deep breath. A dozen different lies flitted through his mind, ways he could explain this that wouldn’t look half as bad as the truth. But it just felt like it was time to come clean with her. This thing with Al had gotten out of hand and he had no idea how much worse it might get before it was all over. He just hoped she would forgive him. 

“Look, I’ll tell you everything but Lils, you’re not going to like it. I’m not even sure you’ll want to be friends with me afterwards.”

He paused, hoping she would say, “That’s not true! There’s nothing that could make me not want to be friends with you!” But she didn’t, because this was Lily and she understood how people were. All the Potter kids knew far too well that friendships could be ruined quite easily, that people could let you down. But even though she didn’t say the words, she was looking at him with a kind of worried hopefulness, as if she wasn’t ready to give up on him just yet. In some ways, it just made him feel worse.

Another long minute of silence passed.

“Come on, Scorpius,” Lily urged. “You’re starting to freak me out.”

“Okay. Okay.” He looked down at the ground, unable to meet her eyes. “The thing is, your brother and I have been shagging.”

_“What?”_

“Albus and I –”

Lily raised a hand, a sharp movement, cutting him off. “No, no. I heard you, trust me. Just, _what_?”

He chanced a glance up at her now, but she had turned her face away from him, was staring off to the side. “I’m really, really sorry, Lily. It just sort of happened.”

There were a few moments of strained silence and then Lily spoke, her voice tight with anger.

“How long?” she asked.

“The last few weeks.”

“So it’s just been here. You weren’t fucking before, at school?”

“No!”

“So what then? Not a Harry Potter groupie but an Albus groupie? Was this all part of some sort of plan? Get me to invite you here for the summer so you could fuck my brother?”

“A plan?” Scorpius wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the notion. “No! Lily, no! I swear it just happened. I mean, for Merlin’s sake, look at me.” He pointed to his bleeding face. “Do I look like someone with a plan?”

“So then what happened? How did this start?” Her expression was furious but she was still listening, still giving him a chance to explain. And she hadn’t hexed him yet. All very good signs.

“It was when your brother and Peter split. I’d been having trouble sleeping, went downstairs for a glass of water, overheard them fighting. Afterwards, Albus was upset, invited me to go down with the beach with him, have a drink.”

“And it didn’t cross your mind to say no?”

“At the time, I didn’t see the harm. I didn’t think anything was going to happen. Your brother doesn’t exactly have a reputation for drunk one-off’s.”

“He didn’t used to anyway,” Lily grumbled. “Okay, so fine, you were drunk, shit happened. That doesn’t quite explain the shagging for the last month part.”

“Well, it hasn’t been for the last month. The last little while, we’ve been... not getting along.”

“Had a falling out did you?” Lily sneered.

“You could say that. I thought maybe something more than just shagging was going on. Albus disagreed. Brought things to a rather abrupt halt.”

“I’m sorry. Did you just say that _Albus_ wanted to keep things at just shagging and _you_ didn’t?”

Scorpius nodded. Lily just stared at him for another second. Then she reached out and shoved him. Hard. Strangely, it made Scorpius feel hopeful. 

“God, I could kill you. Why couldn’t you just stay away from him? He’s my brother. _My_ brother. _My_ Albus. And you! You’re supposed to be _my_ best friend, _my_ Scorpius.”

“I still am, Lily. I know I fucked it all up but you know I love you. You’re one of my very best friends and I’m so sorry.”

Lily sighed heavily. “So what happens now?” she asked and Scorpius could still here the edge of anger in her voice, though it was softer now.

“What do you mean?”

“This _thing_ with you and Al. Is it over?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

She gave him a hard look. “You misunderstood. This is the part where you say, “Of course it is, Lily. I don’t know what I was thinking. I promise I’ll never so much as look at your brother again!””

Scorpius looked at her pleadingly. He prayed to anything that was listening that she wouldn’t make him say that, that she wouldn’t make him choose. 

Her eyes narrowed at his continued silence. “Are you in love with him?”

Scorpius closed his eyes, refusing to even consider that possibility. People didn’t fall in love after only a few weeks. Love took time, months of getting to know someone, sharing yourself, learning to trust and give. And love wasn’t this painful or this stupid. Love didn’t make you debase yourself, didn’t make you into a desperate, needy moron with no self-control. This was lust, obsession, maybe, but not love. It couldn’t be.

“Are you?” she asked, not letting it go.

“I think I’m addicted to him; that’s the best way I can think of to describe it. No matter what he does, I just keep going back for more.”

Lily shook her head slowly. “I think maybe you two deserve each other. You’re both total arseholes.”

They were both quiet then, Lily staring off into the distance, Scorpius watching her face for any hint of what she was thinking. 

“Okay, this is how it is,” she said. “While you might be a total shit friend, I am not. I get that this is a huge deal for you. You’ve been with dozens of guys and never found one you actually felt anything for. Now you finally have. I don’t want to take that away from you but everything else aside, I don’t think it’s a good idea. Al’s not himself right now. You could hurt him. It might be the kind of thing he doesn’t recover from. If that happens, Scorpius, if you hurt him like that, I _will_ kill you. And I don’t mean like Bat-Bogey Hex kill you. I mean like _Avada Kedavra_ kill you.”

Scorpius nodded. He hardly dared breathe.

“If I have to choose between you,” Lily continued, “I’m going to choose Al. It will always be Al, no matter what happens. Even if he’s the one that fucks everything up. Even if he leaves you lying bleeding in a ditch somewhere.”

“I know.”

“And just for the record, I think you two are a disaster waiting to happen. He’s going to break your heart.”

“Probably.”

“Like, into little, tiny pieces. Minuscule, infinitesimal pieces.”

“Most likely.”

“And you know you’re a total bastard for doing this. This goes against every best friend code ever written.”

“I know.”

“I’m a goddess for forgiving you. You’re going to owe me for the rest of your life.”

“That’s only fair.”

She gave him another long, hard look and then sighed heavily. “Okay. You can hug me now.”

Scorpius leapt at her, sweeping her up in his arms and covering her face with kisses. She laughed and pushed at him, but not very hard. He buried his face in her hair, breathing her in. “Thank you.”

“Okay, okay, get off,” she said, disentangling herself. Then she held out her hand, palm up. “Right, give me your wand.”

“What?” Scorpius asked, confused by the sudden demand. “What for?”

“What for? You’re fucking my brother! I get a free shot, that’s what for!” 

Scorpius pulled out his wand but didn’t hand it over. “Fine, but why do you need my wand for that?”

“So you can’t try to lift the hex before I’m ready for it to be lifted. Now give it.”

Scorpius sighed and placed his wand in her hand.

“Okay, now go stand over there.” She gave him a shove and he walked a few paces before turning back to face her. 

He heard her say something, saw her wand rise and fall but he didn’t feel anything. He quickly looked his body over, patting at his face and torso but he seemed perfectly normal. He had the fleeting thought that maybe she was bluffing about hexing him but that he remembered that this was Lily, the only Slytherin Potter.

“What did you do?”

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough,” she sing-songed, a small smile playing on her lips.

Scorpius had a sudden, horrifying thought. “It’s not an Impotency Curse, is it?” he asked, bile rising in his throat.

Lily laughed. “No, it’s nothing with any lasting impact. It’s not even actually harmful. Just... unpleasant.”

“What is –” He cut off as he felt the hex take hold, a slow tickle across his skin, almost pleasant at the moment but he knew in a few minutes, it would be agonising. “An itching hex?”

“That’s right,” Lily said as she transfigured two flowers into a pair of oven mitts. “Now come here, let’s bind you up so you can’t do yourself any harm.”

“Lily?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Is it too soon for me to say I hate you?”

She laughed again. “Yes, Scorpius, much too soon.” She pulled the mitts over his hands and then cast a sticking charm so he wouldn’t be able to pull them off. “There. We wouldn’t want you scratching up all that pretty Malfoy skin. Oh, that reminds me.” She aimed her wand at his face, cleaning up his cuts and bruises. He didn’t need a mirror to know she had done a perfect job. Growing up with two brothers and a bazillion cousins, all Weasleys, Lily had mastered healing spells at a very early age. 

Scorpius glowered at his mittened hands. The hex was starting to dig in now. He could feel it crawling over his skin. The urge to scratch appeared. It was still mild, but soon it would be impossible to ignore. “Now what?” 

“Now we sit back and I enjoy the show,” she said with an evil grin.

“How long are you going to keep me under this thing?” Scorpius said, starting to shift a little.

“It all depends on how prettily you beg, Scorpius. It all depends on how prettily you beg.”

 

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for chapter 6:  
> Words: hot air balloon, porch swing, bare feet, boat trip, potato salad  
> Quote: My so called life (I couldn’t stop thinking about it. The, like, fact that people had sex. That they just had it)  
> Songs: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (Thanks for the memories/ even though they weren't so great); Under the Boardwalk (You can almost taste the hot dogs/ French fries they sell/ Under the boardwalk)

Summer Boys – Chapter 6

Scorpius lay prone on the lawn, panting, eyes still watering, body still twitching. Lily had held him under the itching curse for almost twenty minutes. Apparently, she had been a little more angry than she’d let on. Still, all things considered, he’d got off pretty light.

“You going to survive there, Scorp?” Lily teased.

He tried to glare at her but it was somewhat ineffective as he was too exhausted to turn his head to face her. “...hate you...” he managed to gasp.

Lily laughed and then stretched out on the lawn next to him. “I know. It’s okay, I hate you a bit right now, too.”

Scorpius did turn his head at that. “But we’re good, right?”

“Yeah. We’re good. It just kind of sucks.”

They lay like that for a while, a long while. At some point Lily threaded her fingers through his and put her head on his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her and felt almost content; he was relieved not to be keeping secrets from her anymore, grateful she hadn’t ended their friendship. Scorpius stared up at the summer blue sky, watching birds diving and drifting, the odd white cloud floating by, a fat, red hot air balloon so high up it was little more than a speck of bright colour.

“God, I can’t stop thinking about it!” Lily said suddenly, her voice startling him after the long silence. “The, like, fact that _you and my brother_ had sex. That you just _had_ it...”

Her voice was so thick with disgust that Scorpius couldn’t help himself; he laughed. 

“Shut up!” she said, defensive. “You wouldn’t like it if I had sex with your brother.”

“Well, thank goodness I won’t have to worry about that seeing as I don’t have a brother.”

Lily made a face at him. “In a literal mood, are we? Fine, then how about your father? How would you like it if I had _sex_ with your _father_?”

Scorpius looked at her with narrowed eyes. “That’s not even funny, Lils.”

“Yes, well, now you know –”

She cut off at the sound of the door opening up at the house and they both glanced over. Albus shuffled out and looked at them, a weary expression on his face. His eyes slid over Scorpius before fixing on Lily as he gave her a kind of sheepish look.

Lily hopped to her feet. “Give us a sec, okay?”

“Sure,” Scorpius said, not taking his eyes off Albus. “I’m going down to the beach. Come find me when you’re ready.”

Lily nodded and started towards the house. Scorpius watched as she joined Albus on the porch, leading him over to the porch swing, holding his hand when they sat down. Then he turned away and started towards the shore.

Scorpius walked quickly. The sun was heating up and the sand was already hot, burning his bare feet. He wished he could go back to the house for some shoes but he didn’t want to intrude on Lily’s conversation with her brother, nor did he particularly want to face her father again any time this century. He picked up his pace, hopping across the scorching sand until he reached the cool relief of the water. Fuck, what a mess.

But still, even though he’d been played by Albus, humiliated in front of Mr Potter, and nearly lost his best friend, Scorpius couldn’t entirely regret sleeping with Albus. He had no doubt that Albus was a bastard but, like Lily had tried to articulate that day in the tree house, there was more to him than just the fucked up behaviour. Scorpius had only had glimpses of it, small periods of time when Albus had let his guard down and something besides the cocky arsehole had come shining through. 

Of course, most of those times had been when they were fucking and maybe it was just the haze of lust and hormones that made Albus seem different, but somehow Scorpius didn’t think so. There was something there, something that kept Scorpius coming back, kept him hoping, kept him wanting. For the first time in his life, he wished he’d had a boyfriend before just so that he could know if this was the way everyone felt when they liked someone or if there was something bigger happening here, something worth fighting for. He couldn’t shake the thought that they were each at a precarious point in their lives, both he and Albus, and that what happened between them, one way or the other, just might matter a whole fucking lot.

He was still musing on it when Lily joined him by the water.

“So? How did it go?” he asked.

“Okay,” she said with a shrug, the sea breeze whipping her long hair about. “Al didn’t tell my dad about you two. Refused to tell him anything at all, actually. I think they had quite the row about it. Anyway, Al’s going to stay with James for a few days to cool down.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Why does that surprise you?”

“Oh.” Scorpius hadn’t mentioned the part about James finding him and Albus that first morning. He had a feeling Lily wasn’t going to be happy about it. “Well, James, um, knew about me and Albus. I sort of had the impression he wasn’t best pleased.”

“He knew?” Lily asked, her voice shrill. “Fuck, did everyone know and just not see fit to tell me that –” She cut off suddenly and waved her hands as if to wipe it all her words away. “You know what, never mind. I don’t even care at this point. But yeah, James gets pretty pissed off at Al when he’s being a shit. He just, I don’t know, James has always been a little baffled by Al, I think. But he loves him. He’s a good brother. He’ll take care of him ‘til Al can get his head back on straight.”

“That’s good, then,” Scorpius said. Lily just shrugged. Scorpius looked at her for a moment, unsure if he should say what was on his mind. He took a deep breath. It was all out there now, anyway. “I suppose I won’t see him again before I go then. Albus, I mean. Since I’m leaving the day after tomorrow.”

“No,” Lily said, and her voice was gentle. “I suppose you won’t.” She gave Scorpius a sympathetic look. “I’d like to tell you he’ll Floo or visit or something but the truth is, I don’t know what’s going on with him. He didn’t really say much to me about it other than to apologise for sneaking around behind my back.”

Scorpius frowned. Right, then.

“Well, fuck it anyway,” he said, forcing brightness into his voice and giving Lily a wry grin. “Your brother’s made it pretty clear he’s not interested in being with me. What more do we really have to say each other? “Thanks for the memories, even though they weren’t that great?” It’s just as well he’s gone. I can spend my last few days here with you, concentrating on starting to make this all up to you by doing whatever your little heart desires.”

Lily was clearly unconvinced by his attempt to put on a brave front. “Scorp...” 

“No, I mean it, Lily. You’ve been amazingly understanding and I’ve been a selfish prat. The least I can do is make these last couple days together great ones. So tell me, what do you want to do?”

***

As it turned out, there was rather a lot Lily wanted to do with their last days together. They spent that afternoon with Lily’s uncle, Ron, and her cousins, Hugo and Rose, out on the water, having a ride in Mr Weasley’s new boat. Scorpius knew the Weasley-Granger kids a bit from school and they seemed nice enough. Their father, on the other hand, was decidedly cool towards Scorpius, and spent much of the afternoon muttering things under his breath that sounded a lot like, “bloody, fucking Malfoys” and “spoilt, inbred gits.” Scorpius made a mental note to ask his father what exactly he had done to Ron Weasley when he got home.

Mr Weasley and his kids came back with Scorpius and Lily to the Potters’ place for dinner. Afterwards, they all went out to the beach for a huge bonfire, complete with marshmallows and fireworks. Mr Weasley had brought a brand new box of 3W’s latest and Scorpius had to admit he had never seen anything like it. Still, as spectacular as they were, all they did was bring back memories of his first night with Albus, the way he had looked in the water, the colours in the sky reflecting off his skin.

The next day, Scorpius, against his better judgement and sanity, let Lily take them on a road trip. She drove them to a nearby town, stopping for a picnic lunch complete with potato salad and fried chicken and several other disgusting “traditional picnic foods” Lily read about in some American magazine. Afterwards, Lily changed into her tiniest bikini and they went to a nearby beach where she flirted shamelessly with every good-looking boy in sight, pretending Scorpius was her boyfriend if any of them got too friendly. They rounded out the day by walking the local boardwalk, eating hot dogs and French fries (how Lily could eat so much and not get sick or fat was completely beyond him) and people watching.

Once they got back home, they went out and sat on the beach until late into the night, smoking the Muggle cigarettes Lily had flirted out of one of the afternoon’s boys and talking about everything and nothing. Scorpius could tell Lily was tired but he didn’t want to go to bed. He didn’t want the day to be over, his last day at the Potters’ house. He didn’t want to face the fact that Albus apparently didn’t feel the need to see him off, to say good-bye. But when the sun finally rose, the first golden rays sparkling out across the water, Scorpius had to accept the truth. Albus wasn’t coming.

***

Three days later, Scorpius was lying about in his bedroom at the Manor, reading a Quidditch magazine, when there was a knock on the door and his father came into the room.

“Scorpius, your friend is here,” he said, his voice dripping with disapproval.

“Hmmm?” Scorpius looked over, confused. He hadn’t been expecting anyone.

“A junior Potter and not the good one. Honestly, Scorpius, Lily, I can forgive you – she’s Slytherin at least – but the mini-Saviour? Really?”

Scorpius stared, completely lost. “Dad, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Language,” his father said sternly but Scorpius just rolled his eyes. They both knew he’d been swearing like a pro since second year and that his father had been no different. “I’m talking about Albus Potter. He’s here to see you. Shall I have Pinny send him up?”

“Albus?” Scorpius blinked, stunned. “Yes, yes, send him up.”

His father nodded and made his way out the door. “And for future reference, a little warning would be nice when Potter spawn are coming over. It was a most unpleasant shock. I’d prefer to have a bit of time to prepare for the mental torture of their bumbling incoherency. It took me almost a full minute to figure out what he wanted.”

Scorpius smirked. “Yes, Dad, I’ll be sure to give you three days written notice next time he comes by for a visit.”

His father smiled. “See that you do,” he said as he slipped out the door.

A moment later, there was another knock and a very uncomfortable Albus was being ushered into the room by a decidedly twitchy house elf. 

“Mr Potter to see you, Master Scorpius,” Pinny squeaked before disappearing back out the door.

With her departure, the room suddenly seemed very, very quiet.

Albus looked distinctly nervous. It struck Scorpius that in all their time together, he’d never seen Albus look nervous. He found it quite satisfying.

Albus cleared his throat. “Er, hi Scorpius.”

“Albus,” he replied and said nothing more. The silence stretched between them, tense and awkward, and Scorpius relished every second of it.

“So,” Albus said after several agonisingly long moments. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better, I’ve been worse,” Scorpius said with a shrug. He knew Albus was waiting for him to say something more but he refused to. Whatever it was Albus wanted, he was going to have to work for it.

Albus mouth curved into a frown. “I’ve been... not so good.”

His voice was soft with just an edge of pain to it and dammit if Scorpius’s heart didn’t lurch in his chest at the sound of it. He scowled inwardly at his weakness. He was not going to give in to Albus that easily. He was _not_.

Scorpius curled his lip in a sneer that would have made his father proud. “And yet you’ve taken the time and energy to come and visit me. Tell me, to what do I owe this considerable honour?”

“Look, I know you have every right to be angry with me, I’ve been a total arsehole –”

“Understatement.”

Albus sighed heavily. “Please. I’m here to apologise and to try to explain, if I can. I don’t know if it will make any sense. I’ve been... messed up lately.”

Scorpius just looked at him. Albus apparently interpreted as an invitation to continue and started speaking again.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t come back in time to say good-bye,” Albus began, his voice holding that same straining quality as before. Something about it reminded Scorpius of a barely healed wound, one that could split open again at the slightest touch. “I just needed some time to figure a few things out. I wanted to be sure before I saw you again and I wasn’t ready in time.”

“Be sure of what?” 

“Of me, I suppose. Of you, too, in a way.” Albus pushed a hand through his hair, making it stand on end. “Fuck, you came into my life at a weird time, Scorpius.” 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Did I now?”

“Yes,” Albus said earnestly. “That thing with Peter, it was kind of a last straw you know? I’d been having bad luck with dating for a while and I was just so sick and tired of everything always going wrong, of being let down again and again. And then you were there, all cool and calm and seeming pretty happy with your life and I thought maybe you knew something I didn’t. When we started talking, the things you said about one-offs, they made sense to me. I was just like, “Yes, _this_ is what I need to be doing. No relationships, just casual.” It sounded smart.”

“But?” Scorpius asked, hearing it in Albus’s voice.

“But then you happened, or us, rather, and I was still me. For all that the one-offs sounded like a great idea, I don’t think that will ever be who I am.” Albus gestured helplessly with his hands. “When you first arrived at the house, I didn’t really know you. I wasn’t all that impressed with what I did know of you, to tell you the truth. But that first night together, I know we were drunk but fuck, that was amazing. And I tried to ignore it but I just _wanted_ you, you know? You got in my head. I still didn’t like you all that much, especially when you asked me to lie to Lily about what happened, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Scorpius bristled at Albus’s casual judgement of him but he said nothing. He was not going to defend himself to Albus, not after the way Albus had behaved. Lily was the only one he’d had to answer to for lying to her and she had forgiven him so Albus could go fuck himself as far as Scorpius was concerned.

Seeing that Scorpius wasn’t going to respond, Albus continued. “I tried get you out of my head, drank a lot, did some potions, slept with other guys but it wasn’t the same, not even close. And I tried to freeze you out, to ignore you, but I couldn’t do it. So then I thought, “Well, if we just leave it at sex, I’ll be okay.” But it was so hard, to just keep it about the fucking and nothing else. You’re so...” Albus floundered again, his hands moving restlessly. “That night when we all went out to dinner and you were sitting there, listening to all the old stories, laughing, relaxed, and all I could think was, “God, look how easily he fits into our life. It’s like he belongs here.” And I hated that thought. I didn’t _want_ you to belong. I didn’t want you to fit in. I didn’t want anything that made it easier for me to imagine you as a boyfriend.

“Then the next night you show up out on the lawn, telling me we’re not just casual, that it’s not just sex, offering me everything that I didn’t want to want but that I _did_ want, it was just too much.” 

“And instead of just talking to me about all of this, you decided pretending you had no interest in me was the appropriate response?” 

“I told you before, I don’t know what I was thinking. I just sort of freaked out. And I wasn’t sure if I could believe you. You haven’t been in a relationship before. From what you’ve told me, you’ve never even wanted one. I couldn’t handle the thought of trying it with you, letting myself have the thing I wanted, and then having you change your mind. Because you –” Albus cut off abruptly, his mouth snapping shut.

“Because I what?” Scorpius asked.

Albus looked at the floor and shook his head. “It’s stupid.”

“This whole thing is stupid, Albus, but it hasn’t stopped you so far. So come on, because I what?”

Albus sighed. “You’re not a Harry Potter groupie. Everyone else that every broke up with me did it because I wasn’t my father, because I wasn’t a good enough approximation. It wasn’t really about me, it was about him. But you, if you changed your mind, it would be because of me. And I didn’t know if I could handle that. It was easier to push you away than to take the chance.”

Scorpius looked at him for a minute. It made sense but it didn’t explain everything.

“Fine, but you’d made it clear you had no interest and I wasn’t forcing the issue, why continue to be a bastard?” Scorpius asked. “Honestly, what _was_ that shit with the fruit?”

Albus shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t. Nothing I’ve done since I met you makes sense. I don’t know what to think about any of it but I know I want you. I want to be with you, I want to try, and I’m tired of trying to convince myself I don’t.”

Albus looked at him and Scorpius could read the remorse on his face, the sincerity. He believed Albus, he did. But he wasn’t ready to give into him just yet. 

“Lily says you’re all fucked up right now, that I’d be smart to stay away from you.”

Albus gave him a grim smile. “Yes, well, she’s probably right about that.”

“She says you’ll break my heart.” Even though he was just quoting his friend, Scorpius still winced as the words came out. Fuck, he sounded like a girl.

“Maybe I will, I don’t know, but I know don’t want to.” Albus took a step closer and his hands started to come up only to stop awkwardly, as if he wanted to reach out to Scorpius but was afraid to. The vulnerability of the gesture struck at Scorpius’s resolve. “Please Scorpius,” Albus said, his eyes wide and pleading and so very, very green.

Scorpius closed his eyes. He couldn’t think when Albus looked at him like that.

He could hear Albus moving across the room towards him. One step, then another, then another, and one more still. He couldn’t be more than a foot or two away now. Scorpius could smell him, that warm, spicy boy smell that made his blood run faster. 

“Please,” Albus said again and Scorpius could feel it this time when Albus stepped forward, could feel push of displaced air between them, feel the heat radiating off Albus’s body.

Then there was a hand on his face, the touch tentative, reverent. Albus’s fingers brushed across Scorpius’s skin with such gentleness, sliding along his jaw, his throat, around to the nape of his neck, tangling in his hair. Albus leaned in closer still; Scorpius could feel Albus’s breath ghosting across his cheek.

“Please,” Albus said, his voice so soft it was barely more than breath. 

Scorpius nodded once, a quick movement so small it was barely a movement at all. But it was enough.

Albus’s mouth brushed against his, the kiss soft and careful and yet so impossibly full of feeling that Scorpius actually felt his heart stop for a moment, before pulling away again. Scorpius opened his eyes to find Albus looking at him, really looking, Albus’s eyes searching Scorpius’s face with something akin to desperation. Scorpius didn’t know what he was looking for but he appeared to find it, the smallest hint of a smile crossing Albus’s lips. Albus and his secret smiles. Fuck, but he was going to be Scorpius’s undoing.

Just as the thought was flitting through Scorpius’s mind, Albus’s smile disappeared, replaced by something much hungrier. Albus’s mouth came crashing down on his, with that ardent, possessive kiss that claimed and demanded and took everything Scorpius had to give and then took more still. Albus’s fingers tightened in Scorpius’s hair pulling him in as his tongue lapped at Scorpius’s mouth and his teeth bit at Scorpius’s lips and he was gentle and rough, soft and hard all at once and in no time at all, Scorpius had lost himself in it completely.

Albus broke away to trail kisses down Scorpius’s throat, muttering a jumbled mix of apologies and thank you’s against his skin as he did so. Scorpius brought Albus’s mouth back to his, swallowing his words. He needed no more apologies at the moment and if Albus wanted to show his gratitude, Scorpius could think of better ways of doing so. He turned them about and walked Albus back towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. When the backs of Albus’s knees hit the mattress, he pulled Scorpius down with him.

After that, things seemed to move very quickly. Albus was pulling Scorpius’s clothes off and then his own and soon they were tangled, naked on the bed, Albus’s mouth stretched around Scorpius’s cock, Scorpius’s fingers pressing into Albus’s arse. And fuck, but how he had missed Albus’s mouth. His tongue, so soft and hot and wet, moved over and around Scorpius’s cock, teasingly, maddeningly, before Albus took him in further with a soft hum of pleasure that had Scorpius whimpering in a most embarrassing manner. As Albus’s mouth moved up and down the length of him, Scorpius’s eyes rolled back in his head and he had to pull away to stop the orgasm that was rapidly approaching.

Albus let Scorpius pull out of his mouth but he didn’t let Scorpius pull away. He moved with Scorpius, never allowing more than an inch between them, following even as he pushed Scorpius gently down against the bed. Albus’s hands caressed every bit of Scorpius’s skin, running worshipfully over his calves, his knees, his thighs, skating over sharp hipbones, stroking the sensitive skin of his stomach. His lips followed, tracing a hot line up his abdomen, over his ribs, across his nipples, his tongue swirling against them before his teeth bit down on each in turn, making Scorpius hiss and twist beneath him. 

And then Albus was straddling him, one hand holding Scorpius’s cock in place as he lowered himself carefully with a soft grunt. His eyes locked onto Scorpius’s as he sank down and there was so much in the gaze that Scorpius had to look away. With a soft sigh of breath, Albus began to move, pushing himself up and down on Scorpius’s cock. His hands found Scorpius’s and he intertwined their fingers, holding tight as he began to babble the nonsense words that Scorpius was coming to love. “Fuck, missed you so much, feel so good, ah, it’s just, yes, Scorpius, ah, fuck, so good...”

Scorpius sank back into the pillow and gave himself over to the feel of Albus riding his cock, the perfect tight heat wrapping around him, closing down over him again and again. He watched as Albus moved up and down above him, his hair a wild black tangle, his eyes dark with desire, the sheen of sweat on his skin. Albus was so fucking beautiful. And he was a fucking mess. This might all be a disaster but Scorpius had to try. It was worth it. _This_ was worth it, worth anything.

Scorpius freed one hand to pull Albus down in a hard, hot kiss. “My Albus,” he whispered against his lips.

“Yours,” Albus whispered back.

Scorpius could feel his orgasm curling in his groin, a buzzing tightness growing more intense with every second. He wrapped his hand around Albus’s cock, moving in a quick rhythm, determined to bring him off before his own orgasm came. Fortunately, it wasn’t long before Albus’s head was falling back, his eyes squeezed shut, groaning as he shot hot come all over Scorpius’s chest and then Scorpius could let himself go, slamming up into Albus hard and fast until his own orgasm crashed over him with blinding ferocity. 

Albus fell forward, collapsing on top of Scorpius for a long moment before sliding off to the side. He kept one arm flung across Scorpius’s sticky chest and one leg thrown over Scorpius’s hips. Scorpius brought one hand to Albus’s hair, his fingers moving through it with soothing strokes, and felt a sleepy contentment creep over him. For once, there was no fear of anyone catching them. For once, there was no need for Scorpius to force himself to stay away, no need to get up and leave, no need for them to do anything at all other than lie together and enjoy the lazy post-shag bliss.

***

Scorpius groaned. Not fucking again.

He turned over in his bed and peered across the room. Sure enough...

“Lils,” he whispered into the darkness. “You’re snoring.”

There was no response.

“Hey Lily,” he said a little louder this time.

Nothing.

He didn’t even bother calling her a third time. Instead, he snatched up his pillow and stumbled out of the room.

As quietly as he could, Scorpius made his way down the hall towards his destination. He pushed open the door and slipped inside. He tiptoed over to the bed and slid under the covers, trying his best not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. 

And failing, apparently. The lump under the quilt moved and soon tufts of black hair were visible, and then Albus’s blinking eyes, green and hazy. 

“Hey babe,” Albus mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. “What are you doing back here so soon?”

“Your sister’s snoring again.”

“Mmm,” Albus hummed in understanding. “You’d better stay here then. You’ll never get any sleep otherwise.” Albus rolled onto his side and his arms snaked their way around Scorpius’s waist, pulling him close until their bodies were pressed tight together under the quilt. “Stupid that my mum’s making you stay in her room, anyway.”

Scorpius didn’t say anything to this. Considering it had been less than a week since Albus and Scorpius had tried to kill each other in the Potters’ kitchen, Scorpius thought Albus’s parents were taking the news of their new relationship rather well. If Mr and Mrs Potter wanted him and Albus to sleep in separate bedrooms, Scorpius wasn’t going to complain. Of course, that didn’t mean he was exactly going to go along with it either, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

Albus pressed a mushy kiss to the back of Scorpius’s neck. “Have I told you how glad I am you came back with me?”

“Maybe a few hundred times.” 

“Well, s’true.” 

Scorpius yawned. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Yes sir,” Albus said, but his hand was sliding down Scorpius’s stomach, his fingers running along the edge of his pyjama bottoms and then dipping underneath the waistband. “Going to sleep right now.” 

“Hmm, strange how your going to sleep feels a lot like a handjob.”

“No, _this_ is a handjob,” Albus said, and his hand closed tight around Scorpius’s rapidly hardening cock. 

“Mmm, yes, I see the difference now.”

“Still want to go to sleep?” Albus asked, his hand stroking up and down Scorpius’s erection.

“Ah, that’s, no, no sleep, thanks. But I would like, well, there’s something I’ve been kind of wanting to try, if you’re up for it...” Shyness crept into his voice as Scorpius trailed off.

“Mmm, a sexy little kinky kind of something?” Albus whispered into his ear.

“Kind of.”

“Do tell.” 

“You’ll think it’s dumb.”

“I won’t.”

“You will. You’ll laugh at me.”

“No, I won’t. I promise. Now come on, tell me,” Albus urged.

“Well, it’s just, I was wondering how you would feel about a bit of role-play?”

“Oooo, like detention with the Potions master kind of role-play?”

“No, more like you’re Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and I’m a helpless Muggle, being taken captive by Death Eaters, about to be tortured and –”

Scorpius cut off suddenly as Albus pushed him away roughly. “Oh you are in _so_ much trouble.”

“I know it’s silly, but I’ve just always had a thing for Harry Potter, you know,” Scorpius continued, grinning, unable to keep a straight face. “That whole Saviour thing, it’s just so hot.”

Albus climbed on top of him, using his hands to pin Scorpius’s wrists to the bed. “ _Worlds_ of trouble.”

“And that scar, it’s so sexy. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined him kneeling in front of me, sucking me off, looking up at me through those glasses, seeing that scar on his forehead, touching it while I come.”

Albus was reaching for his wand now and suddenly Scorpius found his wrists really were pinned to the bed, held in place with a sticking charm. 

“Just for that,” Albus growled, “I’m not going to let you come for an hour.”

“Promises, promises,” Scorpius said in his best bored drawl but then he ruined it by laughing.

And then Albus was laughing too and smiling at him with that brilliant, open smile, the one that was so beautiful, it made Scorpius’s heart hurt.

“My Scorpius,” Albus said before leaning in to bite at Scorpius’s collarbone.

“Yours,” Scorpius agreed. “Yours.”

~ The End ~

♥ 


End file.
